Love With a Gilmore Twist
by But I'm A Gilmore 8X8
Summary: After her divorce with Christopher, Lorelai gets back together with Luke. Rory doesn't know who he baby's father is. I haven't updated in a while, I kind of hate this story. Might end it soon unless someone has a redemption plan...
1. Are You Ready?

A/N: This is set right after episode 7.16 "Will You Be My Lorelai Gilmore?" This is our first story so please forgive us for any mistakes. Don't hesitate to notify us of them either.

Chapter 1: Are you Ready?

Lorelai stood peering in the window, contemplating whether or not to go in. After several minutes she approached the door. She paused again. Suddenly, she grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Luke did not look up, figuring it was Kirk. "What do you want, Kirk?"

"I'm sorry."

"Lorelai! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Luke. It was all my fault. I cheated on you like Charlie cheated on Claire. I didn't mean to hurt you and I rushed you and you had to deal with April and I was jealous of Anna and I felt like it wasn't going to happen and I didn't want to be alone. I should have bought a gallon of ice cream and ate it all while watching a depressing movie. I shouldn't have gone…"

Just then she was interrupted by Luke. "Lorelai it wasn't all your fault. I took part in it too, but how about we forget about it right now. And who are Charlie and Claire?"

"_Who are Charlie and Claire? **Who are Charlie and Claire?!**_ I'm sorry; did I just hear you ask who are Charlie and Claire? _It had to be You_! Classic movie, my friend. Ha! To think about not knowing Charlie and Claire. _Who are Charlie and Claire_! Honestly."

"Oh...kay... Now what do you want?"

"Um…" Lorelai picked up the menu and looked it over for a good five minutes with Luke standing over her shoulder the whole time. "I think I'll have something that's um, well, something that's not on the menu."

"Okay. What'll it be? I'll make you anything you'd like."

"You. I'm going to order one Luke please."

With that, Lorelai walked outside to think about what had just been said in there. A moment later, Luke was standing right in front of her.

"I'd like to order one Lorelai."

"Thank God."

"Are you ready?"

"As long as we take it slow."

"Don't worry about that."

"Do you want to start right now?"

"Start what?"

"Start taking it slow."

"Oh. Sure. Where should we go?"

"Come on. Come with me."

"Oooh! Romantic Luke! I like it!"

Luke and Lorelai went on their "first date" to Sniffy's Tavern where there "first" first date was. Afterwards, they came back to the diner so Lorelai could have a cup of coffee. When she was finished, they headed upstairs. Luke stopped halfway up to ask Lorelai a question.

"Do you still want to 'take it slow'?" he asked.

"Hmm..., you know, I'm totally reconsidering that whole thing."

They continued up the stairs into Luke's apartment.

At 2 am, the door of Logan's apartment opened to reveal a drunk Logan. Rory was sleeping peacefully in his bed until this moment. This was the second time in a week that he had gotten home late and drunk. Rory lost her temper, stomped out of bed, and over to Logan.

"Logan! Where have you been?! I was worried sick! You said you were getting home at nine, not two! I finally decided to go to sleep, figuring you were off doing something stupid! I'm leaving!"

"Ace! Wai…" But Rory had already left.

Rory was holding a pillow, which she through to the floor and stormed out. She drove around aimlessly for about an hour; the whole time she was thinking of the perfect place to go. Then it came to her. Home. She arrived at her house, and to her surprise, Lorelai was nowhere to be found. She decided to crash in her bed anyway. She would worry about Lorelai in the morning. Because it was 3:30 am she fell asleep so quickly. Before she knew it she was waking up to the sound of the front door closing. She got up to unpleasantly greet who she knew was Lorelai.

"Where have you been?" Rory shouted for the second time in a four hour time span.

"Gee Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I was at Logan's waiting for him to get home from Las Vegas and he was supposed to get home at nine but he didn't get home till two and it wasn't just that he got home at two but he was drunk!"

"Oh no! Rory that sounds awful!"

"It was and it happened earlier this week too."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Uhh… I don't know. I am just going to forget about it for right now and I'll decide later. I need to think. Things like this have been happening so much lately and it makes me so frustrated! So, where were you until 6 am?"

"Oh, me? Me. Well… Me? I was well, um, enough about me lets talk more about your situation."

"You know what, Mom; I have talked enough of Logan. I've seen enough of him, I've heard enough of him, and I am tired of him and his 'blowing off steam.' So now you HAVE to tell me where you were. I am dying to know!"

"Okay. Promise you won't get mad?"

"Uh-oh, that means you thought I would get mad which means it's something bad, but you are my mom and I am always on your side. So, yes, I promise I won't get mad."

"Well, to make it short, me and Luke are back together!"


	2. Who Hates Rory?

Chapter 2: Who Hates Rory?

"Mom! What are you thinking? You and Dad haven't even been separated for a month! I can't believe you would do this! Even though it didn't work out, you'd think that you'd be more affected by this marriage! You're with Luke then Dad then your back with Luke!"

"Rory, I need you to listen to me. Marrying your father was a mistake. I knew it all along but I kept telling myself I could make it work! Well guess what? I couldn't. Everyone knows I belong with Luke! Once I wrote that character reference, I realized that I still had feelings, very strong feelings for him. I let him know it and he was not over it either! We love each other, Rory! Why can't you understand that?"

"I always knew you two were right for each other, just like everyone else, but shouldn't you at least follow through with your divorce? You always seem to have a rebound!"

"Rory, I love Luke and if you don't support us right now then just stay out of our way, because let me tell you, we might not be taking it so slow. We were so far then I let my emotions get in the way. That is not going to happen this time!"

"FINE!" Rory shouted then slammed the door behind her. But she had nowhere to go. She was in a fight with Logan. She was in a fight with her mom. Paris was driving her crazy with her "Operation Finish Line." Olivia and Lucy were away somewhere. All she could do was drive, so drive she did. She drove and drove until she got to Hartford. Since she was in Hartford anyway, she decided to stop by the grandparents. She drove for another five minutes, then she arrived.

"Ding-Dong." The rich people doorbell sounded throughout the elder Gilmore mansion. The newest maid, Amanda, opened the door.

"I'm the granddaughter."

"Oh, well come on in."

"Thanks."

Before Rory could enter the house, Emily had come into the foyer.

"Why hello, Rory! What a nice surprise!"

"Hi Grandma. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Why sure, Rory. Why don't you come into the living room and take a seat."

"Okay..."

Rory told her grandmother all about her situation in hope that Emily would invite her to stay for a while. To Rory's surprise, her grandmother sided with Logan. She had said something to the effect of, "Rory, the boy has just lost almost all of his money. I'm sure he just needs time to grasp this. He needs your support on this, and he doesn't need you to be telling him what to do. Just give him some time. He'll come around."

Rory left in anger. Everyone was turning on her.

Rory didn't want to talk to anyone. Everyone was against her on one matter or another. There was only one place she could think of going. It was a long drive, but a long drive might be just what she needed. She got into her car and started driving.

Rory made a left onto Hudson Street to take her out of Hartford, and she was on her way. She drove and drove. She passed out of Connecticut and into New York, New Jersey, then she was there. Pennsylvania. She exited off of Vine Street onto Broad Street and into central Philadelphia. That was where she wanted to be. She pulled into the parking lot of Truncheon Books.

She went inside and began to browse. She wasn't actually looking for a book; she was waiting for Jess to notice it was her. As if it were magic, just as Rory was thinking she wished Jess would look up, he looked up.

"Rory? Is that you?" He asked as he approached her.

"Yep. It's me." She said with almost no emotion whatsoever.

"So what brings you to this part of the country on this fine afternoon?" Jess said cheerfully as he gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Ah, nothing really. I just had to get away." Rory could feel the tears building up in her eyes. Everything and everyone had turned on her in not even 24 hours' time. Jess looked at her and immediately noticed.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"Rory, I know you and I can tell when something is wrong. Now tell me, what is it?"

"I had a huge fight with my boyfriend this morning…"

"That jerk." Jess mumbled.

Rory raised her voice. "I had a huge fight with my boyfriend this morning. Then I went home and me and my mom had a fight. Then I welt to see my grandma because I had no where else to go and she told me Logan was right to do what he did. So I came here. I figured you would understand."

"You figured right." Jess said. "Do you want to come upstairs?"

"Yes." Rory confidently replied.

"Let's go."

They made there way up the stairs into Jess's apartment. It reminded Rory of Luke's apartment. They sat down on the couch and before she knew it, they were lip-locked. Just as Rory realized what was happening, her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket. She pulled away and took out the phone which read "Lane Cell."

"I have to take this." Rory stated to Jess. "Lane is due any day now and she wanted me there." Then she answered the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rory! Oh, good. It's Zack. Lane's in labor. She wants you so come quick!"

"Okay, Zack! I'm on my way."

"I have to go." Rory told Jess. "Lane needs me."

"I'll take you to the airport. It's only five minutes from here. They'll be able to squeeze you on a flight and you can leave your car with me. You can come get it later this week. I'll call Luke and ask him to pick you up in Hartford. It's only a one hour, 25 minute flight. You should be there by three. I bet Lane is at Hartford Hospital, located right in Hartford so Luke can take you there. We'll figure out the rest from there."

"Okay Jess, thank you."

"Come on! Let's go! We have no time to waste."


	3. Pink

Chapter 3: Pink

Rory and Jess got into Jess's car and he drove her to the airport. She got the last seat on the 12:05 flight to Hartford. Jess called Luke and he came to pick up Rory and take her to the hospital. She got there just as Lane was moving in to the delivery room.

"Rory! Will you come in with me?"

"Lane! Sure. Thank God I didn't miss it!"

"Okay miss," said the doctor, "We're going to need you to put these on." She handed Rory a pair of scrubs. Rory put them on then entered the delivery room. Lane had two babies in one hour and she had had fallen asleep. Rory sat in the waiting room and she decided to call Jess.

"Hello?"

"Jess. Hi. It's Rory. Lane had her babies. Just thought I should let you know."

"Okay. So, do you want to come back here?"

"Um, yeah, but I don't know how I'm going to get to the airport."

"Do you want me to call Luke again?"

"Uhh… no. I'll call a cab. But first I have to pick up some clothes from Paris's. Is it okay if I stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure. Anytime."

"Okay. I am going to catch the soonest plane to Philly. I'll call you from the airport to tell you when I need you to pick me up."

"Okay. I'll talk to you in a little while."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh, and Jess, thank you so much."

"My pleasure."

Rory called a cab that took her to Paris's apartment where she got some clothes.

"Where have you been? You haven't been at school all day!"

"Paris, I have more important things on my mind right now! I'll tell you later!"

"Somebody forgot to take their happy pill this morning," Paris mumbled.

"Or maybe somebody's boyfriend got back at 2 AM and then their mom got back together with her boyfriend and her divorce isn't final then her grandmother yelled at her for treating her boyfriend badly then she went to 'blow off steam,' which she was sick of her boyfriend doing, at her ex-boyfriend's house!"

"Were you speaking hypothetically there?"

"Paris!"

"Okay! Sorry!"

The cab then took her to the airport and she got a ticket on the 7:40 flight out of Hartford. She called Jess from the Hartford Airport and he said he would be just past security at nine, five minutes before her plane landed. It landed just on time and she met Jess with her little carry-on bag just past security. He had become so much more reliable and Rory liked it. They went back to Jess's place and did what they did at Jess's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks passed rather quickly for Lorelai because things were going perfectly with Luke. The other Gilmore girl was very lonely. Predictably, Rory broke up with Logan and she spent most of her time in Philadelphia with Jess. She only left to attend her classes. They were officially dating.

After a while Rory started to feel sick and she thought it was just a bug, but it would not go away. She had no idea what was wrong so she went to the doctor.

"So, Rory, I heard you have been having constant stomach pain. How long has it been going on?" asked the doctor.

"Um… I'd say about three weeks."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Have you been dating someone?"

"Well, yes; why are you asking me these questions?"

"Rory, the symptoms you had described sound very much like the early stages of pregnancy."

"Oh my God… um," Rory raised her hand to her forehead. "Is there something you can do to find out for sure?"

"We can give you a pregnancy test. Take it to the bathroom and urinate on it. Bring it back here and then you will know for sure."

"Okay." Rory mumbled quietly. She felt as though she was going to faint. She went into the bathroom, peed on the stick, and then brought the stick back to the doctor. It turned pink. She was pregnant. She picked up her cell phone to call her mom. She forgot that they were in a fight, but even once she realized it, that didn't stop her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom!"

'Rory is that you?"

"Yes Mom, it's me."

"What's up kid? You sound so serious."

"Well actually, I have some news. I don't know if it is good or bad, but it's big!"

"Okay… shoot!"

"Well for about three weeks, I have been feeling kind of sick and it wouldn't go away so I went to the doctor and he told me that I was pregnant!"

"Pregnant! Wow! Who's the father?"

Rory had not even thought about that yet. Three weeks. That could be Jess or Logan. Uh-oh!

"Um Mom I'm not sure. Did you know that I broke up with Logan? Oh, and I am back together with Jess. That's why I'm not sure."

"Oh." Lorelai practically whispered, and then quickly changed the subject. "The Festival of Living Art is this weekend. Do you want to come?"

"Mom! Don't change the subject."

"What do you want me to say to you, Rory? My unmarried daughter just told me she is pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is!"

"At least I'm not sixteen!"

"At least I knew who it was!"

"Mom, don't turn this into something bad. I'm not exactly thrilled myself but I need support from my mother. You know what I'm going through!"

"Okay. Let's just take this one step at a time."

"Thank you."

Lorelai and Rory hung up and Lorelai dialed Luke's number to make dinner plans.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke, it's me. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Tonight sounds great. I'll pick you up at your place at seven. That way we can make an eight o'clock reservation at Bernardo's."

"Okay. I'll see you at seven."

"Okay."

"I love you."

There was silence on the other line. Lorelai did love Luke so she decided to say it.

"I love you too," she said confidently, then she thought she heard a sigh of relief come from Luke.

"Bye."

"Bye."

They went to dinner and had a great time. They ate and talked just like old times. When the time came to go home, Lorelai felt elated, overjoyed. A feeling of happiness had filled her whole body. At that moment she was sure that Luke was the one for her. She never felt this way with Christopher. It felt so good. Luke dropped her off and she went to bed. She wasn't tired but she didn't want anything to ruin this day. She fell asleep with the same feeling still among her body. Then, at 1 AM, she got a phone call.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I honestly don't know who it is going to be or why, but things are going all too perfect for Lorelai so something had to go wrong. I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long. Oh, and what do you think of this chapter and the whole thing so far? PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Little Baby Rory

Chapter 4: Little Baby Rory

It was Jess.

"Hello?" a groggy Lorelai said.

"Lorelai! Something's wrong with Rory! I don't know what but she's going crazy and crying and I can't even understand what she's saying."

"Jess? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me. She keeps saying 'mom' and I don't know if she means you but I think you should come."

"Oh, Jess, Rory hasn't told you yet?" Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Told me what?" Jess asked anxiously.

"I'll tell you when I get there. I'm coming as soon as I can."

They both hung up together and Lorelai left the house in her pajamas. She was driving then she realized that Luke should come. She didn't know how to talk to Jess about this or any other matter; she didn't even like him. She got to Luke's, removed the key from above the doorframe, and let herself in. She ran up the stairs into his apartment, skipping every three steps. When she got to the top, she threw open the door. Luke was dead asleep. He received an equally rude awakening as Lorelai.

"Luke, wake up! It's Rory and Jess!" Lorelai shouted.

"Rory and Je…?" but he was cut off by Lorelai.

"No time to explain now! You have to come! Don't get dressed."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

They made a left onto Peach Street to take them out of Stars Hollow, and they were on their way. They drove and drove. They passed out of Connecticut and into New York, New Jersey, and then they were there. Pennsylvania. They exited off of Vine Street onto Broad Street and into central Philadelphia. That was where they needed to be. They pulled into the parking lot of Truncheon Books and to their surprise, Jess was waiting for them.

"Oh good! You're here! Hi Luke." Jess greeted them.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked like she didn't care about anything else in the world.

"She's upstairs, asleep," he walked away and looked back like he expected them to follow, so they did.

They hurried through the bookshop, up the stairs, and into the apartment. Then Lorelai saw Rory. She sat down on the couch and just stared at her sleeping daughter. As Lorelai continued staring at her daughter, she remembered a moment that would never leave her.

"_Please make sure the light is very soft. I want a luminous quality," Emily Gilmore said expectantly to the photographer._

"_I'm gonna have to see the young lady before I can set the final lighting."_

"_Yes of course," Emily said with indignation. "Arietta, did you call Lorelai?"_

"_Yes ma'am, twenty minutes ago." _

"_And what did she say?"_

"_She said she was still getting dressed. Do you want me to go up there again?"_

_Emily sighed and said, "No, I'll do it. I swear you'd think it was my coming out portrait, not hers, for the amount of concern she has about all of this. I'll be right back."_

_Up in her room, Lorelai stood in front of the mirror, struggling to zipper her dress. She answered the pounding on the door with a, "Yeah?"_

"_Lorelai, the photographer needs you downstairs."_

"_I'll be there in a sec." _

"_He needs you now, not in a sec."_

"_Okay."_

"_I don't hear you walking towards the door." _

"_Mom, please!"_

"_I'm coming in."_

"_NO!"_

_Lorelai turned around to see the agitated Emily entering her room._

"_I don't have time for your attitude, young lady. This man is being paid by the hour. Why aren't you dressed?"_

_Lorelai sighed and answered, "I think the zipper's too new or stiff or something." _

"_Turn around. I'll do it"_

_Emily struggled with the back of the dress until she realized what was wrong._

"_Oh my God!"_

"_What?" Lorelai asked with concern._

"_It's not the zipper; it's the dress! It's too small!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of course I'm sure. It's too small. How can it be too small? We had a fitting three months ago. Have you gained weight?"_

"_No!"_

"_Hold your breath."_

_Lorelai took a deep breath and held it. "I am."_

"_Hold your breath!" Emily repeated._

"_I am!"_

"_The only thing I can think of is the dressmaker must have written the measurements down wrong. Well, what're we supposed to do now? I certainly can't take a picture of you looking like that."_

"_Sorry," Lorelai answered then sighed._

"_I'll just have to have him come next week and I'm gonna call that woman at the dress shop and give her a piece of my mind. My God! Is everyone in the world completely incompetent? Put on your sweats and run around the block. You're going to fit in to the next dress no matter what!"_

_Lorelai looked back into the mirror and started fussing with her dress again. Then it hit her. Uh-oh!_

_Lorelai changed into her sweats but she didn't go running around the block. She ran to the nearest CVS and bought five pregnancy tests. She ran back home and snuck in without anyone noticing as usual. She went into her bathroom and peed on all five tests. Each one had the same results..._

_PINK!_

Snapping back into reality, Lorelai looked closely at her baby. It seemed like just yesterday that she was looking in to window of the nursery at her perfect little angel, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Now she's a senior in college, unmarried, and pregnant. Like mother, like daughter.

Luke and Jess stood for a minute, then sat down on the same couch and stared at Rory, too. By the power of three stares, Rory awoke. The first person she saw was Lorelai. Then she grasped the bigger picture. Luke was sitting on her mother's left side, and to his left was Jess. Then it all came back to her. The sickness, the doctor's appointment, the pregnancy, and the panic attack and she freaked out again.

"I'm not ready to be a mother!" Rory exclaimed doubtfully.

"What are you talking about, Rory?" asked Jess with a curious tone. "A mother? What?"

"Mom! How did you do it? I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready f…" Rory's voice trailed off.

"Oh, Rory, you'll be fine. Come on now. Let's go talk about this."

Rory didn't say anything, but she followed Lorelai down into the empty bookstore. They sat down in two cozy little chairs across from one another.

"Rory, what happened?"

"I don't know! I just freaked out! I can't do this; I can't be a mother!"

"I know you can do this. I'll help you if you need help and I will do anything for you." Lorelai took on such a soothing tone.

"_Anything_?"

"Anything."

Rory stood up to hug her mother and Lorelai willingly accepted. Rory wouldn't let go for over two minutes, which led Lorelai to believe she was crying into her shoulder, but Lorelai didn't attempt to pull away. She was so happy that Rory let all of this spill to her and that she as able to help. "_I know exactly what she's going through_" Lorelai thought to herself. When Rory finally let go, she was smiling.

"I'm going to be a mother." Rory said so happily.

"Yeah kid, you are!" Lorelai looked at Rory and grinned.


	5. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

A/N: I am so unbelievably sorry that it took me so long to post this but I was sick for two weeks then my computer was in the shop for a week so that was three weeks and I know that it has been a month and I AM SORRY!!! This chapter is big, though so hopefully you won't stay mad at me! Thank you for anyone who reviewed! Chapter 6 is almost done!

Chapter 5: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

Lorelai and Rory went back upstairs into Jess's apartment, but Luke and Jess were talking so they decided not to interrupt. They figured that they were having the manlier version of the conversation they just had. They were; while Lorelai and Rory were downstairs, Jess and Luke were upstairs discussing the same matter.

"I _can't_ believe that she didn't tell me! I'm her boyfriend! I should have been the first person she told."

"You know that she would tell Lorelai first."

"Whatever. You know what I mean."

"Jess," Luke said as he reached out to put his hand on Jess's shoulder, "I'm sure this is hard for her. She needs your support on this. You can't turn on her now. This baby is probably yours."

"How do you know? It could be that idiot, Logan's!"

"So what if it is! She still needs _your_ help on this because you're her boyfriend even if it isn't your baby!"

"Whatever."

"_Whatever?_ Jess, this is serious and Rory needs you."

"OKAY! I have to go for a walk to clear my head."

"Uh, yeah. You go clear your head, but you better not leave her, Jess. I'm warning you!"

"I'm not! I'll be back."

Outside the door, Lorelai and Rory had been listening the whole time.

"Oh crap. Mom, he's really mad." Rory said as she bit her lip.

"Don't worry. He'll calm down. Just give him time. That's all he needs because trust me, I know."

Just then, Luke opened the door and told them that he was going to stay at Jess's for a little bit and that they should go home.

On the nearly four hour drive, they just talked about Lane and her babies, Britney Spears' new haircut, and Angelina Jolie and her fourth adopted child. They laughed, cried, sang, and made funny faces at people out the window. It was just like old times. When the mother-daughter team got home, they almost immediately crashed on Rory's bed; Lorelai's bed was upstairs and that was too far away.

Lorelai awoke to the ringing of her cell phone and picked it up after reading the time. Next to the time 8:42 PM, the screen read the number (860) 294-1986, which she immediately recognized to be Luke's. After the engagement was called off, she had erased his number from her cell phone, but it would remain engraved in her memory forever.

She flipped open the phone and let out a groggy "hello," because she was still half asleep.

"Oh hey, Lorelai! Did I wake you?" Luke responded anxiously to Lorelai's unenthusiastic "hello."

"Oh, no… no, I wasn't," Lorelai said reassuring herself as much as Luke with each "no."

"Okay, I just wanted to check in and fill you in on some stuff."

"What kind of stuff are we talking here?"

"You know, Rory stuff."

"Rory can figure out her own stuff!"

"But we got a good plan!"

"We who? And what plan are you talking about?" said Lorelai with exasperation.

"Jess and I worked out a really good plan!" Luke's voice began to rise with a touch of anger.

"Oh, this is gonna be a great plan." Lorelai mumbled sarcastically.

Luke chose to ignore this comment and began describing his plan. "Rory can live in Philly with Jess. They can live in his apartment above the bookstore, at least until she gives birth. After that, they can find a new place, hopefully close by here…"

Lorelai cut off Luke mid-thought. "Rory isn't staying with Jess! He has hurt her so many times before and I'm not about to let it happen anymore. She can finish her last year at Yale then she can live with me until the baby comes out. After that she can find her own house close by so that we can help her whenever she needs it. There is no way she is staying with Jess!"

"This baby needs a father and a mother, unlike Rory!"

"I know where you're headed, and don't you dare drag Christopher into this, Luke!"

"Fine, whatever! We can talk about this later.. Now, how am I going to get home?"

Lorelai sounded distant as she said, "Take Rory's car. Bring her stuff," shortly and coldly. With that, the conversation ended.

After slamming shut the phone, Lorelai left her daughter's room quietly and found Rory slouching on the sofa, talking on her cell phone. Lorelai assumed that Rory was talking to Jess due to the side of the conversation she could hear.

"…didn't even know for that long before you found out. I know this is really irresponsible, but I don't even know whose baby it is. I really was going to tell you soon."

There was a pause as Rory listened to Jess speak on the other line.

Rory responded to whatever Jess had said, "I know you're mad and I understand that," Rory said, trying her best to stay calm, "You deserve to be as mad as you want because I was stupid and I should have told you as soon as I found out. Do anything, but please don't leave me because I need you. I'm not saying that I had a bad childhood at all, but there were many times when I wished that my dad was around. I want my baby to have the full parent experience."

There was another pause, a much longer pause, in which Lorelai suspected no one was saying anything. Apparently, Rory had been thinking, because of what she said next.

"Alright, I guess that's fair, but you have to promise to get back to me."

Lorelai could not figure out what Jess's response had been because Rory did not say another word. Lorelai snuck back into Rory's room so Rory would not know that Lorelai was listening, then she came back out and slammed the door behind her so Rory would think she just woke up.

"Rory?" Lorelai called out as she walked into the living room. " Oh, there you are," she said when she saw Rory stand up from the couch, even though she already knew that was where Rory was.

"Hey," Rory said in mock enthusiasm. Lorelai immediately detected that Rory was faking because she had expected it after hearing Rory's conversation with Jess.

"What's up?" Lorelai asked. She was going to try to get it out of Rory by pretending she did not know.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, okay. If you say so." Lorelai said like she was unconvinced.

"You know!" Rory practically shouted, sounding disappointed in herself.

"Know what?" _Here it came_. Lorelai thought.

"It's Jess. He's mad I didn't tell him sooner."

"Well, he shouldn't be. This is hard for you to process and he should understand that."

"I bet it's hard for _him_ to process too."

"Yes, but he needs to be supportive all the same."

"Yeah, I know."

"Want to watch a movie?" Lorelai said excitedly as she changed the subject.

"Sure."

Since Lorelai and Rory had slept through the day, they stayed up all night watching movies. During that time, Rory learned about the fight between Lorelai and Luke and felt free to voice her opinion.

"You were right, Mom! I can figure out my own stuff!" Rory defied.

"I knew you would fell that way. I just want you to know that I will support you no matter what you decide to do in this."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Kid."

The next day, the girls watched more movies and ate more ice cream and popcorn as they suffered. During _Casablanca_, Luke called the house to say that they needed to talk. Lorelai would meet Luke at the diner at seven.

When seven came along, Lorelai showered, threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, figuring it was not a high-class affair. She was greatly mistaken in thinking that.

She got to Luke's at half past seven and he was standing outside, dressed in his nicest suit. As she approached him, he began to ramble.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore," he said in that gentle voice of his, "mother of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, daughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore, best friend of Sookie St. ..."

"Okay Luke! I get the point," Lorelai interjected. "I've taught you how to ramble. I'm dying to know waht you're going to say, though, so get to the point!"

"Okay," said Luke. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, can I add one more thing to your long list of relations?" Luke knelt down on one knee. Lorelai looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Will you be the wife of Luke Danes?"


	6. PARTAY!

A/N: Not much for me to say about this chapter, but there is a LOT that you could review on, so PLEASE REVIEW, even if you hate it, tell me! Just nothing foul. I love to hear your comments. Oh, and just a note, when I posted the original chapter 5, it said I need ideas, but I replaced it with a read chapter, so make sure to read that one first if you haven't already, otherwise, this will make no sense to you.

Chapter 6: PAR-TAY!

Lorelai took Luke's free hand (one was acting as a pedestal for a small black velvet box containing the most beautiful ring Lorelai had ever seen), sandwiched it between her two hands, and raised it to her heart.

"Oh, Luke, I…" Lorelai said in a tone that made Luke believe she was going to decline, but then silenced herself. "What am I saying? Of course I will marry you!"

Luke shut the ring box and clutched it in his hand before jumping off his knee and pulling Lorelai in to a tight embrace. "I love you," he whispered into Lorelai's ear and paused before continuing, "so much."

All Lorelai could do was smile. Luke was the perfect man.

"This time, I promise not to keep any secrets from you. Well unless they're good secrets, like surprises. Speaking of surprises, why don't you come inside?"

"Okay." Lorelai nodded and followed at Luke's heel like an obedient puppy. They walked through the empty diner and went upstairs. Luke's apartment looked the same as ever, that was until, however, Lorelai looked at the bed. On it lay a beautiful knee length dress, earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet, all in the same shade of blue. Lorelai stood in shock, twiddling her thumbs, and as she looked down at her fingers, she noticed that all the blue items on the bed also matched the tiny blue diamond encrested in her engagement ring.

Luke snuck up behind Lorelai and placed his hands on her shoulders, which made Lorelai jump, but then she realized it was just Luke.

"So, whaddaya think?" Luke asked.

"Lorelai answered unsurely, "Oh, Luke," she was tearing up because this was so sweet. She bit her lip to keep from crying, then continued, "all of this is so beautiful, but it's too much. I can't accept all of this."

"I bought all this stuff just for you because I love you and I'm not returning it, any of it, unless you don't like it."

"It's not that I don't like it, because I love it, it's just that I don't deserve this."

"You do deserve this, every bit of this, and you are going to look beautiful in it. Not that you don't look beautiful in anything, but you look especially beautiful in blue because of you eyes, the same eyes that I fell in love with the first time I saw." Lorelai started to cry. When Luke noticed this, he became frantic and said, "Oh my gosh! Lorelai, what's wrong?"

Lorelai wiped her eyes and blubbered,"Nothing is wrong. Everything is so perfect. I'm not going to screw anything up this time. I am so flattered by what you said about me. You, you are too perfect to put into words." Lorelai fell into Luke's arms. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Neither can I. Now why don't you go put that dress on and freshen up. I have another surprise for you."

"Kay," said Lorelai as she left to go get dressed.

About forty-five minutes later, Lorelai came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in the dress and her hair was curled. She was wearing all of her blue jewelry and her nails were painted. She was fiddling with the zipper on the back.

"Here, let me help you with that," Luke said.

"I just can't reach to zip it all the way up."

Luke said, "Turn around," and Lorelai did. Luke zipped the dress with no problem. Lorelai spun back around and Luke kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you. Now where are we going?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"It's a surprise, but we're gonna be late if we don't leave soon."

"Well, then let's leave."

"Come on," said Luke, and they walked down to Luke's truck. "Get in," Luke said as he held open the door of the passenger's side. Lorelai got in and Luke walked around to the other side. "I'm going to need you to close your eyes until we get there. It should only be about fifteen minutes."

"You want me to keep my eyes closed for fifteen minutes?!"

"It's not like it's your mouth," Luke said sarcastically and laughed at his own joke. "Besides, if I let you look, you will know where we're going. It has to be a surprise."

"Fine," Lorelai said reluctantly.

They drove around for about fifteen minutes, but what Lorelai didn't know was that Luke was driving in circles. They were still in Stars Hollow and they had driven past Luke's Diner four times. When Luke noticed that it had been fifteen minutes, he finished his last loop around and pulled over next to Ms. Patty's Dance Studio.

When Lorelai felt the car stop, she shouted out, "Are we there?" excitedly.

"Yep. We're here."

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Not quite yet," said Luke.

"Let me just lead your steps until we get to the door."

"Okay."

Luke got out of the truck and opened Lorelai's door. He unbuckled her seatbelt, took her hand, and led her up the stairs. "You can open your eyes now."

Lorelai opened her eyes, took one look around, then said, "Ms. Patty's?"

"Yep." said Luke then he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him.

They started kissing and then Ms. Patty opened the doors of the studio. "Well, well, well! Look what we have here. You're supposed to save that for after the party."

"Party?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Our party." Luke explained. "Let's go inside."

When they walked in, the studio looked empty, but as soon as everyone knew that they were in, they all shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my God! Luke you did this?!"

"Just for you," he replied.

Immediately, the party started. The music (played by Hep Alien) started and everyone was dancing. Practically the whole town was there. It was like Lane's baby shower all over again. Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Martha, Kirk, Lulu, Babette, Morey, Quan and Steve, and even Taylor were all there to celebrate Luke and Lorelai's engagement.

When Lorelai was observing the dance floor, someone snuck up behind Lorelai and put her hands on her shoulders. Lorelai turned her head and saw that it was Rory.

"Rory! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to celebrate, of course!"

"But, how did you know?"

"Luke told me."

"How did Luke know that I would say yes?"

"Because he asked me, and I knew that you would say yes because of how much you love him and how upset you were that you were in a fight."

"Oh, well I'm gonna go dance. Are you here alone?" Lorelai asked Rory.

Rory was inclined to look away at this question, but she didn't. She replied," Yep, I'm here alone."

"Well why don't you join me?"

"Okay."

Lorelai and Rory danced for a song then Rory left the dance floor and Lorelai stayed on to dance with Luke. Once that song was over, Zack said into the microphone, "Hey everybody, let's hear a big hand for our couple of the night." Everyone clapped and cheered. "We're dedicating this song to you two. Here it is- "From This Moment" by Shania Twain." Everyone clapped again and the band started playing the song. It went like this:

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you  
Can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment-  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

Luke and Lorelai looked each other in the eye the entire time they danced to the song. It described them perfectly.


	7. I Had A Dream

A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected. It's a bit of a fluff chapter, but there _may_ be a bit of foreshadowing, so pay attention. Either the next chapter or the one after that is going to be BIG, so stay tuned and I'll work as hard and fast as I can. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear what you think. The stuff in italics is Luke's dream. Special thanks to my co-author for writing practically this whole chapter.

Chapter 7: I Had a Dream...

Lorelai woke up in Luke's arms and rolled over to face him. "That was nice," she cooed.

"Yeah, it was," Luke agreed as he nodded.

"What time is it?!" Lorelai asked frantically as she realized it must be late.

Luke replied casually," Ten."

"What?! _Ten!_ I have to get to the inn! I never told Sookie that I wouldn't be in today!"

"Trust me," Luke reassured," Sookie will know you're not coming in today."

"Okay." Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and lay back down then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Luke put his arm around Lorelai and dozed off again...

_Luke was in his apartment, getting ready for his big day. _

_"Oh man, Luke. You must be nervous," stuttered T.J., "When I was getting married, I know I was nervous, but at least then, I got to wear tights. Of course, you wouldn't let me wear tights." Luke nodded like he still agreed with that decision of his. "I'm so nervous that I will probably be twitching up there because all eyes are going to be on me."_

_"I certainly **hope** that all eyes aren't going to be on you. It's **my** wedding day."_

_Luke looked at his reflection in the mirror and fidgeted with his tie. He was all ready to go. In ten minutes' time, he would be standing in the presence of a minister, saying wedding vows to the love of his life. For those next ten minutes, he anxiously waited while listening to T.J. ramble on about God knows what. Finally, after 600 seconds of thumb-twiddling, Luke rose from his chair and descended the stairs._

_Once Taylor, Al from Al's Pancake World, and the town troubadour saw Luke enter the diner, they lined up behind him, T.J. at the end._

_"Why are you following me?" Luke asked his followers._

_"Why, we're your groomsmen buddy!" Taylor said and patted Luke on the back. Luke thought to himself, "I can't ruin this day by getting angry over these dumbos being my groomsmen."_

_"After you," the troubadour instructed, bowing to Luke. The six men, dressed in black tuxedos, followed Luke out the door toward the decorated gazebo. Beautiful music came from the string quartet. The groomsmen proceeded down the aisle and veered to the left upon reaching the minister... _Kirk!_ They took their places and the ceremony began. _

_The bridesmaids, Liz, Paris, Babette, Paul Anka (the dog), and Michel, proudly pranced down the aisle, followed by the flower girl. Luke did not recognize the flower girl wearing a little pink dress. Following the unknown girl was an unknown boy of the same height who must have been the ring bearer. Luke guessed that the little children must have been about three, and they canned a strong resemblance to each other, as well as Lorelai. _

_Luke's thoughts about the unidentified flower girl and ring bearer were interrupted by the rustling of chairs as all the guests stood to pay their respects to the bride. The familiar song, "Here Comes the Bride" began playing from the quartet. Lorelai approached Kirk arm-in-arm with her father. When she arrived at the gazebo, Kirk began. "My dear friends, we are gathered here today to witness the sacrament of holy matrimony between this woman, Lorelai Gilmore," he gestured to Lorelai, "and this man, Luke Danes."_

_The wedding went as planned, followed by the reception. At the beginning of the reception, Kirk announced, "Now, we would like to hand the microphone over to our newly-wedded, Luke Danes." Kirk was doing a lot of things for the wedding. He was the minister, the DJ, the owner of the open bar, the photographer, the wedding planner, and the caterer. _

_Luke stepped up to the microphone and began his little speech."Wow, I've been waiting for this day for about... ten years. Lorelai and I got closer than ever in the last year, then everything went terribly wrong. That will never happen again. We hope. Now, when Kirk asked me to choose a theme song for Lorelai and I to dance to, I thought long and hard before choosing the song, and it finally hit me. So, enjoy Hep Alien's rendition of _You Had Me from "Hello"_ by Kenny Chesney and my wife's spazzy dancing."_

One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will

Well you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"

Inside, I built the walls  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time, I let someone in

But you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"

That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl I've loved you from "Hello"

_While the newlyweds danced, Luke decided to ask Lorelai about the unknown little children. "Hey, who were the cute little flower girl and ring bearer?" _

_"Um... our twins Kevin and Megan. " Lorelai said as if she were saying "Duh!"_

_"Oh," Luke said. He still looked confused and Lorelai noticed. _

_She asked, "You don't remember our twins? I **cannot** believe that you don't remember our twins! You must be drunk." Lorelai said matter-of-factly._

_"Yeah, I must be..."_

Luke bolted upright while bringing his hand to his forehead. He looked around and saw Lorelai waking up to see what the disturbance was about. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. What time is it?"

"Lorelai looked at the clock and replied, "10:05."

Luke had just dreamed his entire wedding day in five minutes.

* * *


	8. Who's the Daddy?

A/N: The original chapter 8 was going to be more about Lorelai and Luke, but I decided that since the last three chapters have been about them, this one should be about Rory. The thing about Luke and Lorelai is still going to happen, just not this chapter, probably the next one. The contents of this chapter (Chapter 8) were going to happen eventually anyway, so I just bumped them up.

Chapter 8: Who's the Daddy?

Knowing Rory, she did her research before making her decision. She always researched pros and cons for even the smallest of decisions, so for this big decision, she did a lot of research. She had to decide if, how, and when she should take a paternity test to find out the father of her baby.

After constructing many pro/con lists using vast resources to determine the ups and downs of all her options, Rory decided to go with the amniocentesis procedure, which was performed before birth. The procedure, if done incorrectly, was potentially fatal to the baby, but it had absolute results. It was a tough decision, knowing that she was risking her baby's life, but being pregnant without knowing who the father is was just too stressful. She needed to know.

Rory conferenced with Jess and her mom, coming to the conclusion to take the test as soon as possible. Upon ending the informal meeting, Rory began searching online for the best, most qualified doctor for the job, only to find his office was just out of Hartford. She arranged to stay with her mom for about a week surrounding the appointment to prepare before and to heal after.

Rory's appointment was on Friday of the next week, so she arrived at the house she grew up in on Tuesday afternoon, following her last class. Rory had seen her professors ahead of time to receive any work that she was going to miss. She could work on it during the day while Lorelai was at the inn.

When the long-awaited Friday finally rolled around, the diligent Rory had finished a week's worth of work and read two full-length novels. Rory awoke early out of nerves and just sat in bed. It was too early to get up, but she could not fall back asleep, so she decided to read.

Rory read until 7:30 when she heard her mother in the kitchen. "There is no way that she's cooking breakfast," was the first thought that ran through Rory's mind. She dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Pop-Tarts!" Lorelai chanted enthusiastically.

"You're my hero," Rory joked back at Lorelai.

Lorelai giggled a little then plopped two Pop-Tarts onto a styrafoam plate directly out of the toaster. She set the plate in front of Rory, whe was now sitting at the round kitchen table.

Rory devoured the Pop-Tarts in no time, and when Lorelai offered more, Rory nodded with a full mouth then remarked, "Jess won't let me eat Pop-Tarts. He's making me eat healthy food until I have the baby."

Without Rory seeing, Lorelai smiled. She was glad that at least Jess was taking care of Rory by keeping her healthy. "That's good," she said wholeheartedly.

Lorelai made some Pop-Tarts for herself and her and Rory made small talk as they ate. When Lorelai finished eating, she broke the peaceful silence by saying, "So, your doctor's appointment is at eleven. We should probably get there around ten-thirty, so we'll leave at ten. You have two hours to do whatever you need to do."

"Kay," Rory replied. She was dead nervous.

Lorelai and Rory left the house at five to ten and stopped at Luke's for a quick cup of coffee on their way out of Stars Hollow. The car ride had been completely silent until Lorelai was once again the one to break the silence. "So, who's do you think it is?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders, meaning she did not know, or did not want to think about it. All she could think about was Jess. What would Jess do if the baby was Logan's? What would Jess do if the baby was his?

Jess was meeting Lorelai and Rory there, so the doctor would tell Jess the results. Rory would not have to think of a way to tell Jess, but he would not be able to react in the way that he pleased at the doctor. He would go into one of the silent-sulky moods.

At 10:55, Jess arrived at the doctor's office, just in time to give Rory a hug and a kiss before she went in. At promptly eleven, a young blonde nurse came out and called Rory back. Rory rose from her chair and followed the nurse into the back. Lorelai and Jess were not allowed to be in the room with her.

Jess sat with his hands folded between his knees. He was staring at his thumbs and Lorelai could sense the tension as Rory's doctor emerged from his office. He approached Lorelai and Jess, who stood up, and said, "I take it you are Rory's mother and boyfriend.?" They nodded simultaneously. "Well," he looked down at his paper, "the father of Rory's baby is a man named Logan Huntzberger."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks.


	9. Have a Nice Trip, See Ya Next Fall

A/N: I know that it has literally been forever, and I have excuses but you don't want to hear them, so enjoy! This is HUGE! It's really dramatic but that's the way I like it. Please review! And again, I'm really sorry this took so long!  


Chapter 9: Have a Nice Trip, See Ya Next Fall  


Previously on Love with a Gilmore Twist: _Jess sat with his hands folded between his knees. He was staring at his thumbs and Lorelai could sense the tension as Rory's doctor emerged from his office. He approached Lorelai and Jess, who stood up, and said, "I take it you are Rory's mother and boyfriend." They nodded simultaneously. "Well," he looked down at his paper, "the father of Rory's baby is a man named Logan Huntzberger."_

Lorelai gasped and looked at Jess who was sitting back down with his head in his hands. Lorelai took a seat next to him and placed her hand gently on his back. Suddenly, she realized that she was playing mother to Jess and she removed her hand.

"Sorry. Maternal instinct coming into play there."

"That's all right."

"Jess…"

"I'm fine," he said, convincing himself.

"Jess," Lorelai pushed.

"I'M FINE!" he repeated.

"Okay."

Jess got up and walked out of the doctor's office. Lorelai did not follow Jess because she figured he needed some space. Moments later, Rory came out of the back and sat down next to her mom.

"So you heard?" Rory asked.

"Yep."

"Any comments?"

"Just that Jess is really angry."

"I figured," Rory said disappointedly.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream. Clear our heads a little." Lorelai suggested.

"That sounds good." Rory agreed.

The girls went to get ice cream then went back to Lorelai's. Rory finished up her stay there and when the time came to go back to school, she did not want to, but she did reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Lorelai's first day without Rory in the house for a while so Luke came over after work. They ate dinner and he stayed the night.

Lorelai woke up to an empty house; Luke had a big shipment of meat to sign for early in the morning. She woke up at seven so she could make it to the inn by 8:30.

Paul Anka was whining downstairs so Lorelai went down to feed him. She filled his bowl kibble and his other bowl with water. On her way upstairs, she saw that Paul Anka had left her a wonderful surprise; he had lined up all of Lorelai's video tapes in order on the floor in front of the video case. After cleaning up Paul Anka's mess, Lorelai went upstairs to take a shower. As she was getting into the shower, she noticed her stomach was looking a bit larger. Maybe all the food she ate was finally catching up to her.

When she got in, she did her daily routine- shampoo, conditioner, wash, and shave- but when she was shaving, a rather unfortunate thing happened. She had her left foot propped up on the ledge in the tub. She was standing on her right foot when it slipped in the water. Her left foot was stuck on the ledge so it twisted, causing Lorelai to fall forward and hit her stomach on the ledge her foot had been resting on.

Lorelai struggled for a good few minutes, and was finally able to hoist herself up out of the shower. She was in pain. She had trouble getting dressed because her left foot was injured so she had to hop on her right.

Lorelai's instinct told her to call Luke, so she hopped over to her nightstand and picked up her cell phone. She called Luke, but he did not answer, so she left a message saying, "Luke it's me. I'm driving myself to the hospital. Call me on my cell phone." She was trying to sound as calm as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke sprinted upstairs, not to leave anything burning, to get Learn Golf the Arnold Palmer Way for Kirk, who had decided to golf.

When he grabbed the book off the table, he saw the message light blinking on his answering machine. He hit the button to hear his message and the female voice said, "You have two new messages. To play your messages, press '1'." Luke pressed "1" and heard Lorelai's message. He did not bother to listen to the second message before calling Lorelai, but it went straight to voicemail. "Of course," Luke thought, "cell phones don't get reception in hospitals."

Forgetting Kirk's book, Luke descended the stairs three at a time into the diner. He walked purposefully towards the door when Kirk stopped him and said, "Luke, you forgot my book."

"I know, Kirk!" he said in rushed annoyance.

"Can I have it, though?" Kirk asked innocently.

"Not right now, Kirk."

Luke shouted across the diner, "Caesar, take over!"

"You got it, Luke," Caesar said and winked.

Luke rolled his eyes, and without any further explanation, he left. He got in his truck and drove to Hartford Memorial Hospital.

When he got to the reception desk at the hospital, he was out of breath from running in. Luke asked for Lorelai and the receptionist looked it up on her computer. She told Luke that Lorelai was in room 153 and he was welcome to visit her.

Luke hesitantly asked the receptionist to point him the way to room 153, and she pointed to Luke's left. As soon as she did, Luke thanked her in a huff and practically ran down the hospital hallway.

Having absolutely no idea about why Lorelai was here, Luke was nervous to see her. He was not sure if she was okay. If she broke her finger or her leg. If it was something minor of something major. The only thing that he could think of to reassure himself was the she had driven herself here, so she had to be somewhat okay. It depended on how you define "okay."

When Luke reached the door of room 153, he knocked. He would have barged in, but if something was seriously wrong with Lorelai, he did not want to startle her.

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked through the door.

"Me," Luke replied.

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed and sad, "come in."

Luke slowly opened the door, nervous as to what he would see. When he saw Lorelai, there was nothing visibly wrong with her. Although, she was smiling, Luke could sense that something was terribly wrong. Concerned, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Trembling with tears in her eyes now, Lorelai practically whispered, "I killed it." She was silently crying now.

"Killed what?" Luke asked, extremely nervous and confused.

Lorelai did not just want to come out and say it; that would make Luke more confused. So she started telling the story between sobs from the beginning. "This morning, I was shaving my legs when I slipped and fell. I got up after a few minutes to get dressed, then I left you that message and drove myself here. I hopped in on my right foot and told the lady what happened. They said they were going to x-ray my foot and I agreed to it. Then, they asked me if I was pregnant because you're not supposed to be x-rayed when you're pregnant. I said no so they x-rayed me. Once the doctor got the x-ray of my foot, he said it was just a severely twisted ankle, so, I'll need to be on crutches for two weeks. After that my ankle should be fine. Once he told me that, I told him that I hit my stomach on the shower ledge pretty hard when I fell. TO fully examine my stomach and make sure it was okay, they would have to take an ultrasound. They took me to this room where a different doctor took the ultrasound. Then, he asked me if I was pregnant and again, I said no. I asked him why he asked, and he said that it appeared to him that according to the ultrasound, I was. With triplets! Triplets! Then he told me he also had some bad news: when I fell on my stomach, I killed one of the babies. One of _our_ babies, Luke! **Our** babies!"

Saying these words was entirely too hard for Lorelai to handle. She completely broke down. Tears ran freely down her cheeks and the sobs were no longer silent. Lorelai could not stop thinking of how she killed one of her babies, one of _Luke's_ babies, because of her clumsiness.

Luke sat down next to Lorelai on her hospital bed, careful to avoid her left foot. He took her into his arms and whispered in her ear, "It's okay. I'm not mad and everything is going to be fine. We still have two more babies on the way." He smiled at that thought.

Lorelai had stopped crying long enough to hear this, but then she continued crying uncontrollably into Luke's shoulder.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And I mean really review. Don't leave a review that says cute or good or bad or OMG..., leave a review that says what was cute or good or bad or OMG and _**why**_ it was! I know it may just seem like a pain, but you probably know if you're a writer that it REALLY helps to get constructive reviews that tell you what was good and what you need to fix. So pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review! NOT JUST ONE WORD!


	10. Baby Talk

A/N: Okay, I could think of a ton of excuses, but there's no point. The truth is, I didn't feel like writing. I could say I had writers block or whatever, but I didn't. I had plenty of ideas. I would be lying. So, sorry and I will try to do better next time, but it's summer and I'm busy. I like writing but sometimes I just don't feel like it. I hope you like this chapter. It's long, but I hope it isn't boring. You get to see more of Luke's feelings, Jess's reaction (the best I could) and some other stuff. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please review!!! It is EXTREMELY helpful. Again... really sorry for the lengthy break. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Baby Talk

By the time Luke woke up later that afternoon, it was time to leave the hospital. Neither Luke nor Lorelai had shifted one bit in their sleep, so Lorelai was still resting her head on Luke's shoulder. Lorelai was not yet awake and Luke was just taking in the beauty of her momentarily peaceful face. What awoke her was the power of Luke's adoring gaze. Lorelai felt the safest she could ever feel in the comfort and security of Luke's arms, but then the reality of this day hit her again.

She attempted to just ignore it and looked up at Luke to say, "We should probably get going."

He sighed. "Yep, we probably should."

Crutches had been brought into the room while Luke and Lorelai were sleeping. They were resting against the wall opposite of the bed just under the dry-erase board. Luke climbed out of the hospital bed, got the crutches, and brought them to Lorelai. She hopped onto the floor on her right foot, keeping her left from contacting the ground. Then she hoisted herself up onto the crutches and hobbled toward the door. Luke grabbed Lorelai's purse and left the room with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since Jess discovered that Rory's baby was not his, and it had begun sinking in. He could not keep avoiding her so he decided to pay a visit to her at her dorm. He figured they needed to talk. When he arrived at her door and knocked, Rory answered in her pajamas. It was only eight in the morning.

"Jess!" Rory exclaimed, caught off guard. She was alarmed to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see you," Jess answered seductively, trying to sound convincing and casual, but Rory knew there was more to the story.

"Come in," Rory said blankly. She was nervous for his reaction, for she had not seen him since the day of the test. Rory moved out of the way of the door to let Jess in. He waltzed right on in and sat down on the sofa. Rory took a seat next to him. Luckily, Paris was not home.

Rory decided to just cut to the chase and ask her ever-looming question. "Jess, are you mad?"

"_Mad_? No," Jess said bluntly. "Frustrated, confused, annoyed, nervous, stupid, scared? Yes. But not mad. There is no reason to be mad. I knew you had just been with Logan when you came to me, so I can't be mad. Besides, being mad gets no one anywhere. I've heard you need me."

"Yes, you're right. I do need you. You have no idea how relieved I am that you aren't mad. I don't know what I would do if I had to have this baby by myself. I want you to be the stand-in father for this baby like Luke was, in a sense, for me. Thank you."

"I'll be here for you, Rory."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear."

Jess nodded then spoke again, "So, are you gonna tell _him_?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet. I think he deserves to know because it's his child, but he will probably screw things up. I have no idea what to do about that. I can't just call him up and say, 'Hey Logan, its Rory. I'm pregnant with your baby. Have a nice life.' What do you think I should do?"

"You know I hate him and I don't want to be affiliated with him at all, but I can't tell you what to do. It depends on if you want him in your baby's life. If he's in your baby's life, he's in your life, too. If that means he's in my life, I will just have to deal. Ultimately, it's your decision, and although there are choices I would prefer, I will respect anything you decide to do."

"I guess for now, I will leave him out of it. In the future if I change my mind, I will tell him."

"Sounds… respectable," answered Jess. Inside he was happy that for the time being, Logan did not know a thing. Maybe Jess would get to be this baby's "father."

Rory nodded, thereby ending the conversation. Just then, her cell phone rang. She answered it without looking at who it was.

"Hello?"

"Rory, hi. It's Luke."

"Who is it?" Jess whispered to Rory.

Rory covered the receiver of the phone and whispered, "Luke," before returning to her phone call. "Luke, hi. Is everything okay? Is mom okay?" She became more concerned with every work she spoke. She could not remember the last time Luke called her.

"Actually no. Your mom is not doing too well. It's a long story. You should probably come." Then, realizing how severe he was making this sound, he added, "She will be fine. She just had a few accidents and she has some news. She will most likely want to tell you herself, so why don't you just come."

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll be right there." She shut the phone, slipped it in her purse, and head toward the door.

"Rory, where you going?"

"To see my mom. There's something wrong with her and I don't know what. Luke wouldn't tell me on the phone so I'm going there. Thanks so much for everything. I'll call you to fill you in later."

"Kay," he said, but Rory was already out the door.

Rory drove to Stars Hollow as quickly as she could without breaking any laws. All these thoughts were racing through her head. _Is Mom okay? What happened? Why would it be Luke that called and not her? _Upon arriving, Rory raced into the house, and no one was in the living room so she bolted upstairs. There, she found Luke and Lorelai sitting on the bed, Luke running his fingers through Lorelai's hair. Luke stood up as soon as he saw Rory enter. Rory was confused because nothing seemed to be wrong with Lorelai.

"Mom, what's wrong?" questioned Rory frantically.

Lorelai hesitated and then said, "I'm pregnant," blankly without making eye contact.

Rory glanced quickly at Luke, who nodded his head back to Lorelai, so Rory continued trying to get the story out of her mom. "Why…, why is that _bad_?" Rory asked cautiously.

"Because I killed it," Lorelai said giving Rory yet another blank response.

Rory thought she understood by now but she had to continue. "Killed what, Mom?"

Lorelai then signaled for Luke to take over with the rest of the story, so he told her all about everything, the slip, the fall, the triplets that are now twins, and the crutches.

Rory was awestruck. There was good news and bad news and she did not know what to say, so she just said, "Oh wow, Mom I'm so sorry," and climbed into bed with her mother.

Just hearing the story again had made Lorelai cry. Rory was trying to comfort her and Luke decided that now would be a good time to leave and went downstairs. After about 20 minutes, Rory and Lorelai had dozed off with their heads leaning on one another and each of their hands resting on their own stomach. Being pregnant was tiring!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke sat on the couch with tears silently running down his cheeks. He had not had any time alone to process this news since he received it. Just thinking about it made him sad. Presently, there was a knock at the door. Luke stood up, wiped his eyes, and gathered himself before answering the knock. Standing there was Jess.

"Jess!" Luke said in a surprised tone, for Jess was one of the least-suspected people to be at the door.

Referring to Rory's sudden departure, he asked what was wrong, but Luke took it to mean Jess noticed he was crying and replied, "Oh, nothing," then wiped his eye again.

"I mean with Lorelai. Rory left in such a rush after you called her."

"Rory? You were with Rory? Did I interrupt something there when I called?"

"Luke!" Jess said in a none-of-your-business tone.

"Sorry, sorry."

"So what _is_ wrong with Lorelai?" Jess asked curiously.

"Oh, right, well…" Luke was getting a bit tired of telling this story, but all the same, he relayed it to Jess as he had to Rory and Lorelai had to him. "… I have to be strong in front of Lorelai now, though. If she sees me sad, I will just make her more ashamed and inclined to cry. It's just hard. It's new and I don't exactly know how to deal with this stuff."

"I know what you mean, man, and I get ya. I'm so sorry, and that's terrible."

Luke just nodded, trying for the umpteenth time to do the hardest thing in the world: hold back tears.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Jess asked where Rory was and Luke told him that she was upstairs with Lorelai. The men decided to go check on their girls. When they reached upstairs, they found Lorelai and Rory in the same adorable positions they had fallen asleep in and although neither Luke nor Jess could admit it to the other, that was one of the cutest things either of them had ever seen. Luke and Jess sat down and just admired this Kodak moment.

Just as the two of them sat down, Lorelai shouted, "Diapers!" in her sleep, making Luke and Jess snicker. But when she shouted, "Pacifier! Vin Diesel!" Jess joked to Luke, "You sure found yourself one hell of a woman," making both of them laugh out loud. Even in the roughest of times, such as the past few days for this group, something funny is still funny. It almost makes me rescind my previous statement about holding back tears and replace it with holding back laughter. 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

The button's right there. Just click it. It won't take too much of your time to help someone else's story out a little bit. Just write your honest opinion of this chapter. You don't have to say you liked it, just be polite if you want to say that you don't. Suggestions would also be nice. :-) WHAT did you like? WHAT didn't you like? Not you liked it or you didn't like it, but WHY? Can you tell I love reviews?

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!


	11. Support and Sympathy

A/N: Okay not even enough to say I'm sorry. I wanted to skip more time in this chapter, but I couldn't do it effectively, so here it is. I hope you like it. I really need some ideas for the next chapter, so please review. It's just as easy as typing your opinion into a box. Thanks:)

**Chapter 11: Support and Sympathy**

It had been three weeks since Lorelai had found out that she was pregnant, so she was off of her crutches, walking fine, and feeling a bit happier. Neither she nor Luke had told anyone else about the pregnancy. Luke had spent the night every night since they had found out, and he had even earned himself two drawers and a ledge in the shower! Today was the day that the couple had decided to share their news with their nosy town.

It was eight on a Saturday morning and Lorelai was pouring herself a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter when Luke snuck up behind her, gently wrapping his arms around her stomach. She cooed softly as she put the coffee pot and her mug down and turned her head to kiss him. She inhaled deeply, pressing her lips firmly to his, breathing in his scent. "Good morning," she softly greeted him as they released.

"Good morning," he replied, a little sexily; he apparently underestimated what a pregnant woman could do.

"So, you ready?" Lorelai asked, ignoring the suggestive, slightly prejudice remark.

"For what?"

"Today's the day we tell people, Luke. We tell them that I'm pregnant with twins."

"Oh, it h ad slipped my mind," he joked.

"Ha ha. You're funny. Now, who should we start with this morning?"

"I would have thought you'd insist on Sookie."

"I am going to insist on Sookie, I was just trying to include you," she said conceitedly.

Luke was surprised at how excited she was about sharing the news. He was not really looking forward to it, but now that she seemed genuinely excited, he was not dreading it quite so much.

"Alright, to Sookie's it is! Would you like to walk or drive?"

"Uh… I say we walk."

"Fine. Let's get going then."

They left just after Lorelai filled her to-go mug with coffee. Luke had already given up on the no coffee thing. He had even given up on the decaf thing. Since Sookie lived on the outskirts of town, it took a little while to get to her house. As they were walking past the diner, Luke noticed that it was very busy and was tempted to say that he would catch up with her in a minute, but then he thought it would seem like he was chickening out, so he stayed with her. He figured Lane and Caesar had it under control.

Lorelai had put off this conversation until the last second and finally decided she needed to say it.

"Hey, Luke."

"Yeah?"

"I only want to tell Sookie about the third baby. No one else needs to know."

"It's your decision."

"Rory already knows and the only other person that would even be able to _tell_ if something was wrong would be Sookie. I'll be the one to tell her, but if I begin to lose it…"

"I'll take over," Luke finished for her, doing what a good man should do.

"Thanks. Oh, and Luke, I was thinking that after we tell Sookie, we should just go ahead and tell Patty rather than everyone individually. That way the whole town will know by the end of today."

"Sounds good…" he said rather absentmindedly, thinking about every member of this town coming up to him and congratulating him. He hated small talk.

Luke put his arm around Lorelai, and she laid her head down on his shoulder as they walked the rest of the way to Sookie's.

When they finally reached her door and knocked, two-year-old Martha answered. Lorelai crouched down to her level and said "Hi, Martha! Is your mommy home?" Martha nodded without saying anything, and then she just reached out and gave Lorelai a big hug. Lorelai accepted. Then Martha pulled away and looked up at Luke, just staring. He just stared back. Finally, Martha broke the stare by turning around and running into the kitchen shouting, "Mommy, Mommy, Auntie Lorelai's here!"

"Be right there," Sookie shouted out to Lorelai from the kitchen. Martha had not mentioned that Luke was there too, so when Sookie waddled out of the kitchen, she was startled to see him standing there. "What's up?" she asked.

"There's something we need to talk to tell you. Could we sit down?"

"Sure," Sookie replied as she led them to the dining room table. She was very curious, but she decided not to rush it. Lorelai had been acting strange ever since she got crutches and maybe Sookie was about to find out why. She was not going to ruin her chances. Once they had all taken a seat, Sookie repeated her first question, "So… what's up?"

"Well," Lorelai started. She grabbed Luke's hand under the table. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Sookie bubbled with happiness. "I had a feeling! Now this little one will have a friend!" Sookie practically shouted in excitement as she patted her belly, showing who she meant by "this little one."

"Two, actually," stated Lorelai emotionlessly.

"Wait, what? You're having twins!? You don't seem excited."

"Well, I _am_ happy about the twins, but the sad thing is that it was originally triplets. My damn clumsiness. I was shaving my legs in the shower and I slipped and…" Lorelai trailed off and teared up.

Luke almost immediately stepped in as he promised he would, continuing right on with the story. "And she slipped and fell twisting her ankle, hence the crutches, and bumping her stomach on her way down. She went to the hospital and the X-rayed her foot and did an ultrasound on her stomach. That's when she found out she was pregnant. One of the babies didn't survive the fall."

"Oh guys, I'm sorry. How are you doing?" Sookie asked as she rubbed Lorelai's arm.

"It's getting better. I just try to focus on the two alive babies instead of the one dead one."

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Sook, it's just a hard story to tell, well demonstrated with me."

"Those hormones don't exactly help, either."

"Guess not. Oh, and Sook, obviously you can tell Jackson, but the rest of the town doesn't have to know that there was ever a third baby. All they're getting is 'I'm pregnant with twins.'"

"Anything you want."

"Thanks so much for listening."

"Can I get you guys anything? I just made chocolate mint cookies, oh and they would taste fantastic with the—"

If Lorelai didn't stop her now, she would have kept going forever, so she interrupted, "It sounds great, but we really have to get going. Thanks again."

"No pro—" but Sookie was cut short as a huge crash came from the playroom. Martha had knocked over Davy's Lego tower. Sookie left to go check it out while Lorelai and Luke exchanged 'that's-exactly-what-we're-in-for' glances. Sookie came back and they said their goodbyes. Luke and Lorelai left, and as soon as they were outside, Lorelai said, "Let's wait 'till tomorrow to tell Patty."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Luke.

They exchanged a smile and a kiss before beginning their walk back home.


	12. FAT

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took kind of a while. I've had it written but I could NOT find the time to type it. Anyway, it's not that great, kind of a fluff chapter or whatever, but it's still a chapter. Reviews would be great. Plus, I haven't even started Chapter 13 yet nor do I know what it will be about so I am OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS!!!! I would really like to know what you think of this and seriously, I really need some suggestions or the updates might not come for a very long time. Thanks so much. Hope you like it. ENJOY!

Chapter 12: FAT

Lorelai had been getting happier and happier, sometimes almost forgetting the sad stuff and thinking about the happy stuff. Although was not married, she was going to be and she was going to have a whole family. It definitely was not a planned pregnancy, but she was happy about it all the same. This was all except for this morning.

Lorelai reached into her closet to pull out her favorite slacks she was planning on wearing today. She pulled them out and put them on to discover that they would not button or zip. At first, did not believe it and tried again multiple times. She sucked in, pulled them up really high, and tried all the other tactics, finally coming to the realization that they did not fit. At first, she tried to keep her composure, telling herself, _Okay, I can just put on a bigger pair. I'm pregnant, not fat_, but then she thought, _Same thing…_She had been really looking forward to wearing those pants today and the more she thought about it the more upset she became. She had just picked them up from the dry cleaners and she wanted to wear them with her sweater vest. By thinking so much about how upset she was about not being able to wear these pants, she worked herself up and began to sob sitting down on her bed.

Luke, who had been downstairs making pancakes, heard a sob and immediately bolted upstairs, leaving the pancakes to burn. He practically broke the door he entered so fast. He looked up from his feet (he was catching his breath) to see Lorelai sitting on the bed in her bra and underwear, sobbing into her hands. Ever since he had learned that she was pregnant, he had treated her like a box of crystal glasses. Anything she asked for, Luke got it without hesitation, and he was so gentle with her. He would carry her up the stairs if she was too worn out and he would insist on her sitting down if she had been standing for any significant period of time. Seeing her cry like this made him very worried.

"Lorelai?" he hesitated.

Lorelai sniffled and wiped her eyes before looking into Luke's eyes and softly asking, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"My pants," she gestured to the slacks balled up on the floor, "they're too tight." She began to sob again. She did not know why this was upsetting her so much, but it was and she could not keep herself from crying.

"Well, that's what's supposed to happen. It means the babies are growing in there," he said awkwardly as he pointed to her stomach.

"I'm fat."

Luke sighed. "You're not fat. You aren't even showing yet. The pants are just a bit too tight. We can even go buy you knew pants." 

Lorelai had slowly but finally stopped crying. She looked up and smiled at Luke. "I don't need new pants yet. I'll just wear something else today." 

Luke sat down next to her on the bed and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "You sure you're okay? I'll buy you new pants. I really will. I'll even go to the _mall_. You're gonna need them."

"Yeah, I'm good for now. I'll wait 'till I get a bit bigger and nothing fits. Thanks, Luke."

"Anytime," he replied as he caught a whiff of burning pancakes. He stood up and took one last look at her to make sure she was really okay and not just saying that before leaving to save the pancakes.

Lorelai got out one of her V-necked, three-quarter sleeved dresses and put it on without any trouble. It was stretchy. Then, she went downstairs to see why Luke had left in such a hurry.

The mouth watering smell of chocolate chip pancakes overwhelmed her extra-alert senses. She slowly walked around the corner into the kitchen to see Luke flipping a pancake.

"Your flipping move is so sexy," she joked.

Luke rolled his eyes and pointed to the plate stacked with four pancakes without saying a word.

"Geeze! How many people are we feeding? I eat a lot, but four large pancakes? Please! You don't even eat these."

"Well, there's you, plus one half."

Lorelai put a confused look on her face and asked, "Each baby is one fourth of a person?"

"Okay. Thank you for making me four," she looked at the pancake Luke had just taken off of the burner, "five pancakes. It was very nice of you. I'm sure me and a half will like them…" she drawled as she slowly walked toward the fridge and pulled out the whipped cream, "even more with whipped cream!"

"No." Luke knew from the start that he was going to lose this battle, but he also knew that she was egging him on and this was what she wanted to hear.

"Yes!" Lorelai cackled as she loaded her pancakes with whipped cream.

Luke was too late. He sighed resignation and flipped the last pancake.

Today was Sunday, but Lorelai had to go into work because she had not yesterday. When she got there, she walked straight into the kitchen without saying a word to Michel, who was sitting in his chair.

"Coffee?" asked Lorelai.

"No," replied Sookie.

"Ye-es!" she pleaded.

"How much have you had this morning?"

It was true that Lorelai had already had two cups this morning, but dare she tell Sookie the truth?

"Two," she said, deciding to tell the truth.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"You're worse than Luke!"

"_You_ are gonna kill your babies." She had said it before she could think about it and stop herself. Lorelai raised her hand to cover her mouth as she gasped. She could not stop herself from tearing up. What was it with her and crying this morning?

"Oh, Honey," Sookie comforted as she put down her electric mixer. "I didn't mean it." She reached a hand out to place on Lorelai's shoulder.

"I know," Lorelai blubbered. She was full on crying, _again_. "It's not your fault. I've felt sucky all morning. I spent fifteen minutes sobbing this morning because my pants didn't fit."

"I know how you feel," Sookie said as she placed her other hand on her own belly. "All three times I realized my pants didn't fit, I was depressed the whole day. Don't worry. I can't even tell that you're bigger yet. But just remember, it's not fat. I have to keep on telling myself that. It really helps."

"I guess," Lorelai nodded. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime. I've been through this whole thing much more recently than you have."

Just as Lorelai left the kitchen, her cell phone vibrated on the band of her dress. Before answering, she looked to see who it was and it read _Rory_. She flipped it open and said, "Hey, Hon."

"Hey, Mom. You busy?"

"Not at the moment, why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if I could come over for a movie night tonight."

"Oh, sure. I get off at six, so how 'bout we meet at Doose's at 6:15 to stock up on candy then head over to the movie store."

"Sounds good. See ya then!"

"M'kay. Bye, Hon."

"Bye."

Lorelai flipped the phone shut. With something to look forward to, the rest of the day would be a breeze.

By the time Lorelai knew it, it was 6:10. She quickly said goodbye to Sookie and left so she would not be late. She pulled up in front of Doose's just as Rory did. The filled their cart with the world's most fattening foods then chose_ What's Up, Doc? _for their movie. They got home and settled in then started the movie. Lorelai kept reaching for the food then apparently deciding she did not want it and pulling her hand away. Rory noticed this frequent action and asked, "Mom, why aren't you eating?"

"Oh, I'm just not hungry."

"Eating junk food isn't about being hungry. Seriously, why aren't' you eating?"

"Because, Rory, I'm FAT! My pants are too small. I'm FAT!

"Am _I_ fat, Mom?" Rory asked as she gestured to her pregnant stomach. She was actually showing.

"No, you're pregnant."

"Exactly. So are you. But you aren't even showing yet."

"I'm still fat."

"No, you're not, now EAT!" Rory commanded as she shoved the bowl of popcorn into Lorelai's lap. Lorelai began eating. Rory's words seemed to have gotten to her.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Sick, Logan

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I have had trouble deciding what was going to happen in this chapter. I hope you like what I chose to do. Anyway, suggestions and reviews will bring the next chapter more quickly. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Sick, Logan

Saturday Night Movie Nights had become a regular event for the Gilmore girls. About six weeks had passed since the first one. The most recent one, however, caught both girls asleep before the end of their first movie.

Rory awoke suddenly the next morning on her mother's couch and dashed towards the bathroom to empty her stomach. It had become part of her morning routine. This morning, Lorelai's stomach decided to feel the same way, and since the nearest bathroom was occupied, she had to quickly make her way up the stairs to her bathroom.

As soon as she leaned her head over the toilet, Luke was there holding her hair. She had not even noticed him when she was coming through the bedroom. She gasped out of shock then turned her head to see Luke and smiled. He really was _always_ there for her. She thought he had already gone to work, but obviously not. She was in there a few more minutes before she said, "Okay, I think I'm good."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, and if it comes back later as afternoon sickness, you'll be surprised how quickly I can make it to the bathroom."

Luke chuckled a bit. "Okay. What can I get you for breakfast?"

Lorelai hesitated, "Uhh… I don't think I can eat right now. Lots of things sound good, but I know that my stomach will just reject anything I put into my mouth. Ahh! It's so frustrating! My body wants something my mouth hates and my mouth wants something my body hates. I can't eat. My body can't agree with my mouth, my pants don't fit, and I get sick every morning," she vented.

Luke tried to comfort her. "Hey," he said as he rubbed her back. He was not quite sure what to say. He could not really do anything to help any of this. "I haven't been through all of this so I can't say 'I know how you feel,' but I will do anything to make this easier for you. Just let me know."

Lorelai felt bad for putting Luke in an "I don't know what to say" situation, so she began to apologize. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this. You _so_ don't deserve it. All you do is hug me and kiss me and tell me I'm beautiful and all I do is freak out at you. I don't thank you, I tell you that you're wrong. The truth is that it really makes me feel good when you wrap your arms around me and tell me you love me. Every time you do it, it makes me want to fly, but just because I feel like that doesn't mean you know it. I never tell it to you; I just think you already know. I'm only three months pregnant and it feels like it's been a year. I can't wait 'till they're born. I want to feel like a normal person again. It sucks so much to be pregnant, but it also must suck to have to be a pregnant person's cheerleader. You have to lie to them and tell them they're pretty when they're fat and ugly. You are the _perfect_ cheerleader. You almost make me believe you. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, and you really are beautiful. You will be even if you gain 200 pounds. Those sparkling blue eyes, dazzling brown hair, and famous Lorelai smile will always be there no matter how much weight you gain or how many times bigger your ankles get." Luke really did know how to talk. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

When she finally felt like she had gotten enough "Luke," she pulled away and whispered, "Thank you. You always know _just_ what to say when I need it the most."

Luke sighed. "I try. Now, what do you want to do today? I'll do anything you want."

"Oh I was actually thinking of shopping with Rory today. Girl's day out."

"Oh," said Luke, a little disappointedly, "okay, well let me know if I can give you a ride or anything."

"Ehh… I think I'll drive. Thanks, though."

"Yep," Luke sighed.

"M'kay I'm gonna go brush my teeth and get this gross taste out of my mouth then I'll go talk to Rory."

"'Kay."

A few minutes later, Lorelai was downstairs talking to Rory. "Hey, I have a perfect solution to this crappy, sick-covered morning!"

"Yeah? What is it?" Rory asked excitedly.

"SHOPPING! We can go shopping for baby stuff and maternity clothes and goal clothes for after these things come out of us and anything else we might ever want. Whaddaya say?"

"I guess that sounds fun."

"Yeah? Alright! Let's go shopping!"

"'Kay. When?"

"When does the mall open?"

"Ten. I'm surprised _you_ don't know."

"Well, I've got a lot of other things on my mind right now, sweets. Anyway, we'll shower then go."

By 9:45, the girls were out the door, and since Luke had neither company nor anything to do, he went to the diner. He had been feeling like a little bit of a second choice over Lorelai lately, but he just told himself it was nothing. She had always been first. It was nothing new.

On the way to the mall, Lorelai told Rory about her morning.

"So, I totally broke down on Luke this morning. I just started complaining about how much it sucks to be pregnant and how I'm so glad he lies to me and tells me I'm pretty," she said with a hair flip on "pretty."

"And…" said Rory, expecting more.

"And," Lorelai continued, "Luke, being the fabulous guy that he is, started doing it again. I swear that guy is gonna make me believe it. How does he do it?"

"You sure found him, Mom. And as for how he does it, have you ever thought he means it? Maybe he really does think that you'll be pretty no matter what."

"I guess."

"He loves you, Mom. Accept it for what it's worth. He wants to be with you and you're pretty damn lucky that you're marrying the father of your kids." By the end of her statement she had gotten hostile.

"Rory, where is this coming from?"

"I just don't really know what to do. Logan deserves to know. It's his kid, after all. I feel like Anna!"

"Anna?"

"Anna Nardini. But at the same time, Jess has been great and he doesn't deserve for me to tell Logan. I was thinking I wanted my kid to think Jess was his dad, but what if he has blonde hair?! Plus, I can't lie to my kid. I CAN'T believe I put myself in this situation."

"First of all, Hon, I have to say you'll figure it out. Everything will fall into place. As for telling Logan, I can't make that decision for you, but I do think he deserves to know. The chances that he'll even care are slim given that he's so irresponsible. And if he does want contact, you'll have to figure that out, but Honey, I'm sure of two things. One- Whatever happens, you'll know what to do, and two- I will always love you."

Rory just smiled at her mom then leaned her head against the window.

Once they arrived at the mall, Rory put on her happy face. She was, after all, looking forward to spending the entire day shopping, but more importantly with her mom.

Neither of the girls' stomachs was upset anymore, so they decided to go to the food court. Rory was done before Lorelai, so she went to the bathroom while Lorelai finished eating.

A certain blonde haired, brown eyed fella spotted Rory from behind and called out her name. Recognizing that voice, and dreading what lied ahead of her, she slowly turned around. She was very clearly pregnant and she knew that would be the topic of discussion.

The second Logan saw Rory, he realized what he was seeing. Trying to wrap his head around it, he managed to get out, "Oh… my… uhh… who's… who's is it?"

"Take a wild guess," Rory said simply. After all, there was no way to hide it.

Logan's eyes widened at this. _His?_ Realizing he was saying nothing, he finally spoke. "A phone call would've been nice."

"There goes having to tell him," she mumbled to herself and when Logan asked, "What?," she replied, "Nothing…now you know."

"Logan nodded. "Yep, now I know."

"So…" Rory questioned hesitantly.

"So _what_, Rory? What do you want me to say? I just found out _that_ (gestured to Rory's stomach) is mine."

"For your information, _'That'_ is a child, _my_ child. YOUR child. And if you're so insensitive to call it 'That' and gesture vaguely to my stomach, you can't be a father. You're not ready and you probably never will be," Rory retorted.

"Rory, I've changed. I swear I can handle this."

"Your actions are contradicting your words," she said condescendingly, "and I'm with Jess and I am _very_ happy!"

"But…" Logan tried to defend himself.

Rory cut him off. "Come back in ten years, Logan, or however long it takes you to learn how to be the least bit considerate. A kid likes to take pride in their father, not say, 'Oh, my dad comes in drunk every night." Come back when you can give them that. When you can be their role model, not their how not to… example. _Saying_ you're ready and _being _ready are two _totally_ different things. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I guess you didn't deserve this, but I'm pregnant and it's your fault. I'll see you around," Rory scoffed, turned on her heel, and left, leaving Logan to watch her walk away. Again.

Rory was so bewildered that she totally forgot that she was on her way you the bathroom and instead she went back to her mom. Her look of bewilderment obviously showed on her face because right when she reached Lorelai, she was thrown a, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Before speaking, Rory took the seat across from her mom. She then told the whole story with her eyes focused on one random point on the wall.

"Whoa!" was Lorelai's response. "We were _just_ talking about that in the car on the way here. Weird."

A/N: Hey, so big chapter, huh? Tell me what you think! PLEASE! It really helps. Next chapter is gonna skip some time. Its gonna be wedding plans, names, and boys/girls. So suggestions? I think I know the gender for all three kids but I need names for Rory's. I have names for Lorelai's. Suggestions? Ideas? Thoughts? Reviews would be so helpful. Sorry its been so long. I need more reviews in order to update sooner.


	14. Odds and Ends

A/N: Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly a _quick_ update, but it was relatively good. For me. Hooray. PLEASE review and tell me what you liked. Tell me what you didn't like. Tell me what you think should happen next. Tell me anything, but tell me something. PLEASE.

CHAPTER 14: ODDS AND ENDS

"I definitely want a church wedding," Lorelai stated firmly.

"Oooh, what are you thinking about for the dress?" asked Sookie animatedly.

"Uh… I think I'm gonna hold off on the dress 'till I can actually try some on." She looked down at her stomach.

"Well, then when are you thinking, Mom?" Rory asked, joining the conversation.

"Well," Lorelai replied, "after the babies. I dunno. Maybe next summer. We'll see what Luke has to say. Right after they're born, everything will be crazy and new so I wanna wait a little while."

"Sounds good," Sookie said. 

"Yep," Rory added. "Well I better get going if I want to make my 4:30 doctor's appointment. Today I'm finding out if it's a girl or boy! Guesses, anyone?"

"Boy!" Lorelai shouted at the same time Sookie said, "Girl!"

"Well, you'll know before the end of the day," assured Rory.

"Bye, Hon," said Lorelai.

"See ya, Sweetie," said Sookie.

After Rory had gone, Sookie added to Lorelai, "I better go, too. Davy and Martha are at home with Jackson. I shouldn't leave them too long."

"Okay, you go. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"'Kay. Bye."

And then there was one. Left to sit and drink her apple juice.

Luke was standing in the corner behind the counter. He saw Lorelai sitting there all alone. He had been planning to ask her something for a while, so he called her over.

"Hey, you got any plans tonight?"

"Nooo… Why? Are you planning to take me to a fantastic restaurant in the city then spend the night at a five star hotel where we'll wake up in the morning and order room service where the food is better than the food from the restaurant?" she drawled sarcastically.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner at Vericelli's then go back home and spend the night and eat Luke's pancakes in the morning."

"Oh, even better! I'm kinda hungry. I didn't eat lunch. Can we go soon? Besides, then we can beat the evening rush."

"Does five work for you?"

"Perfect!" Lorelai exclaimed then took Luke by suprise by kissing him right on the lips. He immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and making the kiss two-sided. She pulled away and smiled. "Thank you. I have to go get changed."

"You look fine the way you are!"

"Luke, I am wearing sweats. You cannot look fine when wearing sweats. That's just not fine. I'm changing. Pick me up?"

"Sure. See you in an hour. BE READY!"

"'Kay."

By then, Lorelai had actually bought maternity clothes and had things to wear, so she got dressed in khakis and a blouse. She wasn't sure if Vericelli's was dressy or casual, so she decided khakis were versatile. And comfortable.

Luke arrived at exactly five and, surprisingly, Lorelai was ready to go.

At dinner, the topic of names came up. Since they were having twins and not finding out the genders, they had to think of names for two girls, two boys, and one of each. Girl/girl happened to be first.

"I have always liked the name Hayleigh, but after that I'm out. This is more your territory than mine. Just no Lukes." Luke said.

"Aw, Luke that's really cute. I like it. Do you like matching names?"

"Sometimes. Stephen and Stephanie or Victor and Victoria are a little much."

"Yeah… what about Hannah? It's not freakishly matching. Just cute."

"Hayleigh and Hannah," Luke said to himself. "I like it."

"Yay! One set down, two to go."

"Alright, what's next? Two boys?"

"Oh my God, can you imagine having two boys? We'd be like Lane and Zack! Okay, two boys. Hmmm…" This one didn't come as easily as the first. Lorelai pulled a little baby names book out of her purse.

"Have you been carrying that book around for a while?" Luke asked as he chuckled.

"No, I just saw it at the checkout the other day and I bought it. Thought it would come in handy."

"Ah," Luke nodded. "Any boy's names appeal to you?"

"Well, there was one…"

"And it was?"

"William. I know at first you might not like that idea, Luke, but I know how much your dad means to you," she said as she reached her hand across the table to touch his. "Plus, it _is_ a really cute name."

Luke could not help but to smile at her thoughtfulness. She really cared. "So, what name goes with William?"

"Let's come back to that one. It has to be just as important. Just as good."

"'Kay, so, one of each?" Luke asked, progressing the conversation.

"Erica and Ethan!" Lorelai practically shouted.

"'Kay. I like that. Have you been planning that one for a while?"

"Not so long. I just thought of it the other day and I loved it."

"I love it too. They both stood up and kissed each other across the table. They sat back down and Lorelai's cell phone rang. It was Rory.

"So, what's the verdict?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"You ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay, you sure?"

"Rory, YES! JUST TELL ME!"

"Fine. It's a …………………………GIRL!"

"Aw, Honey, that's great! Are you gonna call Sookie? She really can't wait to hear. She's probably sitting by her phone waiting for it to ring."

"Well I was going to call Lane first, but I should relieve Sookie from her phone-watching duties."

"Okay, Hon. I'll probably talk to you tomorrow. And, Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Mom. I love you!"

"Love you too, Kid!"

A/N: I was going to do Rory names for this chapter, too, but I didn't because I thought that six was enough. So, tell me what you think for girls for Rory. And a possible name to go with William. I will honestly take into consideration what you recommend. PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Back from the Vineyard

A/N: I promised some people that I would update by Friday, so here it is. I barely made it! It's 11:50! Alright I know it's been a while, but you don't want to hear excuses, so on with the story…

Chapter 15: Back from the Vineyard

Lorelai's cell phone vibrated in her back pocket. It was a Thursday afternoon and she was at the Inn.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Lorelai," stated Emily's shrill, uptight voice.

Lorelai was completely caught off guard. She could not even remember the last time she had talked to her parents. They had been in Martha's Vineyard for so long. "Mom," she replied.

"Lorelai, I was calling to tell you that your father and I are back from the Vineyard and I expect to see you at dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, uh, Mom, this is awfully short notice."

"Did you have plans?"

"Yes, Rory and I both have plans tomorrow night."

"Oh, with whom?"

"Luke and Jess."

"Oh," Lorelai could just picture the disappointed look on Emily's face. "Well, bring them along, the more the merrier!" Emily was secretly dreading having those two scoundrels at her house again. "So, how have you been?"

Lorelai was so rattled by this whole conversation. Overwhelmed by thoughts of what her mother would say and all the plans flying around in her head, she just stammered, "Oh, we're fine, just great." She pushed her hair behind her ear and put on a fake smile, as if Emily could see her.

"Well, that's just great."

"Yes. Yes, it is great. Well, Mom, I'm afraid I am going to have to cut this conversation short. I'm really busy today so I will just see you tomorrow at seven."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow," Emily said as she nodded and put on her "I won" face.

More than ready to be finished with that conversation, Lorelai slammed her cell phone shut and sighed.

Lorelai had clear instructions that she was to tell Rory about the dinner, so she did just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory's was in her apartment because she had no classes at that time. She was watching The Godfather Part II and her cell phone rang, so she pressed pause and answered.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Mom? Sorry for what?"

"Well, we kinda got rigged into going to the grandparents' tomorrow for…"

"Friday Night Dinner!" Rory finished for her. "Ugh, I had totally forgotten!"

"She pulled a major Mohamed Atta. She was just like 'see you tomorrow, Lorelai.' She totally pushed it on me then hung up. Hijacker, that woman! I told her we had plans and she said to bring Luke and Jess along. I would have said that they had other things to do and that it would just be me and you but I was too flabbergasted to think of that then. At least that would have saved them from experiencing the 'I can't believe you two! What could you have possibly been thinking when you did _this_?'" Lorelai impersonated Emily.

"Man! This sucks! Damn Emily! What are we gonna do?"

"Well, we're gonna get there early," said Lorelai matter-of-factly.

"I am failing to see how the two relate," Rory said, totally confused at the time, but sure that her mother would have a legitimate reason behind her madness.

"Well, we know that she is going to freak out, so we should get there early so that the actual dinner doesn't get delayed."

"Ah. Good thinking. So, about the freak-out…"

"Yeah… about that…"

"What are we going to say?"

"Well, maybe we should just not tell her, you know, let her figure it out. She will be able to tell, you know. Plus, we won't be able to drink. Ughh! How are we supposed to get through dinner if we can't even have DRINKS!"

"We'll live. Seriously, though, Mom. She is going to be SO mad we didn't tell her sooner. She doesn't even know that you're engaged. We have to come up with a plan."

"Yes, we do, and I have got one. Don't take your coat off!"

"You're not taking me seriously," Rory said in a sad and disappointed voice.

"Okay, okay," she said, knocking the humorous tone out of her voice. "Well, Rory, we are just going to have to tell them flat out. Yeah, they are going to be mad, but it's not like you're going to say, 'Grandma, Grandpa, you are going to be great-grandparents!' They will not be thrilled. Eventually they will realize that they are being blessed, but now they are going to be there snooty, uptight, closed-minded selves. There is nothing we can do about that besides just tell them and let them get mad. They won't be mad for long."

"Alright," Rory reluctantly agreed. It didn't by any means sound fun, but she knew it had to be done and it would be done.

"Alright?" Lorelai questioned Rory's tone.

"Yeah, alright," said Rory with a bit more confidence than the first time.

"Okay, so tell Jess, and we will meet you there at 6:30. Remember **6:30**. We don't want to delay dinner."

"Okay. I will meet you there at **6:30** tomorrow," Rory emphasized the "6:30" mocking her mother.

"M'kay, Hon. Good luck!"

"Good luck to you too!"

So, the dinner plans had been relayed to Rory and Jess, but Luke had yet to be included in the picture, but Lorelai was about to take care of that. She left the Inn and set on her way to the diner.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai said in an inquisitive voice once she got there.

"Yep?" he answered, busy flipping burgers.

"How much do you love me?"

He looked up to get a better sense of what she was about to say and whether it was an_I-feel-unloved-and-I-need-reassurance type_ of "how much do you love me?" or an _I-did something-you-aren't-going-to-be-happy-about-but-I-want-to-remind-you-that-you-love-me-before-you-get-mad_ type of "how much do you love me?" After surveying Lorelai's facial expression, he realized (with relief) that it was the latter.

"Depends on what you did," he finally replied with a small smirk.

Lorelai sighed. "My mom called yesterday. They are back from Martha's Vineyard, and I was kind of forced into coming to dinner tomorrow night. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I love you so much. I don't want to go. They don't even know yet!" she gestured to her stomach.

Luke cut her off before she could say anymore. "Seven o'clock?" He said in a tone that allowed Lorelai to stop worrying and remember that Luke loved and would do anything for her. He shot her a loving smile as if the words had not done enough.

"6:30," she said and smiled back at him.

"I'll be there," he said as he pulled her into a warm embrace. She reciprocated.

A/N: Alright so I know this chapter was a bit short, and not to mention plotless, but it is setting up the next chapter, which I already have almost all the way written, so you should expect it early next week. I know I have been gone for a VERY long time, but with the holidays and then the end of a semester (loads of projects), I have been very busy. But I made a commitment when I posted this story on a website, so I will try to get better. Please review, although there is not much from THIS chapter to review on, I would love SUGGESTIONS and SUSPICIONS on what should/will happen next. What do you think will happen at the dinner? What do you WANT to happen at the dinner? Out of 1-10, how do you rate this chapter? If you don't want to leave a long review, please at least rate it from one to ten, and possibly one reason why. That is all I ask for. Thank you so much for reading, and even more for being patient with me while I took a long break. I am extremely sorry and I hope it won't happen again! REVIEW!


	16. The Dinner

A/N: Okay, so not _exactly_ early this week, but still within a week. That is MAJORLY impressive for me. Sorry. Suggestions and reviews always welcome!

Chapter 16: The Dinner

"Why am I here again?" Jess asked Rory as they pulled up to the luxurious house belonging to the elder Gilmore's.

Rory tried to think of the most logical answer. "Because," is all she could come up with.

"Because why?" Jess whined.

"Because I said so."

"Okay, Mom," Jess responded sarcastically to the ridiculous answer.

"Well, you're my boyfriend."

"Really?" he was in a sarcastic mood tonight.

"And these are my grandparents."

"Tell me more, Teach."

"Do you see the triangle I'm creating here? Me. You. Grandparents." Rory was drawing a triangle shape with her index finger right in from of Jess's face.

"I was never really good at geometry."

"It's not the Pythagorean Theorem here, Jess. You are here because you are my boyfriend and I asked you to be. For that I am thankful." Rory sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt, preparing herself to enter the swallow-you-whole house. As she was getting out of the car, she saw the oh-so-familiar tan Jeep pull up behind Jess's car.

Her mother climbed out of the driver's seat while Luke got out of the passenger's side and joined Lorelai's side.

"Hey, Kid!" Lorelai exclaimed, greeting Rory.

"Hey Mom, Luke," she said replying to her mother's overenthusiastic greeting and acknowledging Luke.

"Hi, Rory. How are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Oh, just _great_," she said sarcastically.

Luke picked up on the sarcasm and realized it was sort of a dumb question, but replied all the same. "Oh, that's good." He said then Jess caught his eye. "Oh, hey Jess. I didn't see you were there."

"I wish I wasn't," he mumbled under his breath while leaning against Rory's car.

"Join the club!" Lorelai chanted with a respectably believable grin.

"So, let's just go in there and get this over with," Rory stated.

"Fine with me," Luke answered.

"Me too," Lorelai sighed after responding.

Everyone looked in Jess's direction, for he was the only one that had not submitted a response to the conversation, but they were all mistaken in expecting one. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking down in the normal Jess posture and position.

The group proceeded to the front door with Luke and Jess in the lead, Lorelai and Rory directly behind them respectively.

"I _really_ don't want to be here," Luke muttered to Jess.

"Hey, at least the last memory they have of you isn't that you show up thirty minutes late with a black eye for their dinner."

"Oh, yeah," Luke responded concernedly, then chuckled a bit. "Is that when you got attacked by a swan?"

"Yes. You just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you?"

"You should have known it wasn't wise to tell me that. I'm a mocker."

The foursome now stood on the porch in front of the enormous door while Luke finally rang the bell.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a pampered Emily Gilmore, "Luke! Jess! I have not seen you in such a long time!" She exclaimed in a rather chipper, high-pitched voice. She looked down at her watched and noticed that it was only 6:30. "Well, you are here quite early!"

"Traffic was light," Luke lied.

"Well that's good. More time to chat."

_More like more time to yell. _Luke thought.

"Well come on in! The doorway is no place to have a conversation!" Emily moved aside to let them in. "Lorelai, Rory! There you are! Take off those coats of yours, the heat is up unusually high tonight!"

This was it.

Lorelai and Rory took quick, anxious glances at each other then decided that they could not just stand their waiting any longer and peeled their coats off and handed them to the maid. Emily started looking at both of them up and down as if she was a doctor examining their health when her eyes finally reached their enlarged stomachs.

"Oh. My…"

Richard walked in, "Lorelai, Rory, Luke, Jess! How are you… Emily, what's wrong?"

"God." Emily finished her sentence.

"I need to sit down." Richard retired to the living room just as quickly as he entered.

Emily followed her husband into the living room. The two couples stood together in the foyer for what seemed like and eternity when Lorelai finally got the courage to go in. The others followed suit and pretty soon all six were in the living room. Lorelai and Rory sat down on their usual coach while Luke and Jess sat in separate chairs.

Emily's face was as pale as a ghost when she finally said, "How could this happen?"

Lorelai was the first to respond, "Well mom, when two people love each other very much…"

"Lorelai!" Emily snapped, "This is most definitely NOT the time for your immature jokes!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," she said, seeming to be apologizing for the crude joke, but in reality referring to being pregnant. She knew that it actually hurt her mother that she was pregnant.

"Sorry?!? Sorry is when you accidentally leave the dinner in the oven and it burns. Sorry is when you forget to put fresh towels in the guest room. _This_ is not sorry. _This _is getting married."

"Luke and I _are_ getting married! And even though we should have waited to be married, these babies are still blessings! What the _hell_ could be wrong with you that you couldn't even be happy for me? Just this once, not judge me on what I did that you disapprove of, but be happy with the fact that you get to have more grandchildren! Brand new babies to love! What the _hell_ could be wrong with you? I can't possibly understand what is going on in your mind. And you have _no_ idea what Luke and I have gone through these past few months. We lost a baby! This is _definitely _not what I needed. To come here and get yelled at by you! I have enough on my plate!" Lorelai had brought herself to tears, so she forced herself to stop her rant there. Luke rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Did you say bab_ies_? Are you having twins?" Emily asked in a quiet, timid voice.

"Yes, it's twins, Mrs. Gilmore," Luke responded, trying to keep his cool and not wanting to force Lorelai to answer the question. "We are having twins. It was triplets, but we lost one. It's been especially hard for us lately, and…" he lost it, "we do not need any more stress by you reprimanding us. We are going through enough."

Emily took a condescending look at Luke as if she was saying, "How dare you talk to _me_ that way!" then moved on to Rory.

"And Rory! I can't believe you! You are in college for God's sake. College is for preparing yourself for the real world, not sleeping around with boys!" Emily was furious.

"Grandma! You can't even stop at Mom tonight, can you?"

Richard shook his head in sad disappointment. "I _really_ thought you were better than this, Rory."

This hurt Rory even more than being reprimanded by her grandmother. Richard was her idol in so many aspects and it hurt deeply to disappoint him, but what was she to do now? "I'm so sorry, Grandpa," Rory said solemnly. But what was she sorry for?

Richard would not take his eyes off his shoes, but replied to Rory, "Yes, well, let us go eat dinner now. Emily, inform the maid."

"As you wish, Richard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had now gotten about halfway through dinner. It was awkward and quiet, but civil… until now…

"Rory, who is the father?"

Rory was taken aback. She thought this subject had been dropped for the night at least. "excuse me, Grandma?" Rory asked politely.

"You heard me. Who is the father of your baby?"

"Umm…" not only was this awkward for Rory to tell her grandmother, but it was also awkward to discuss this in front of Jess. "Logan."

"_Logan Huntzberger_," Emily said revengefully. "I knew that boy was trouble, and he just left you. I can't believe that boy. Such a rich, snobby…"

"Grandma, that's _not_ what happened! I left Logan before I even knew I was pregnant!"

"May I ask why?"

Rory replied quickly, "He kept coming home in the middle of the night drunk. I'm pretty sure that's not the kind of guy you want me to be with."

"Well when he is the father of your unborn child, there's and exception," Emily nodded, adding finality to the statement.

"So, let me get this straight, I should go through emotional suffering and sleep deprivation just to stay with Logan if I'm pregnant with his baby? I couldn't stay in that relationship any longer. I said it before and I'll say it again, I didn't know I was pregnant when I left him. Maybe…" Rory looked unsurely at Jess then continued, more slowly this time, "Maybe I would have stayed with Logan if I would have known, but probably not and it is not something to ponder because I am with Jess and I love him and he is good to me. Don't you want someone who respects me instead of taking advantage of me?"

Emily sighed, tongue-tied as to what to say, knowing that Rory was right.

Rory shook her head in disappointment in her grandmother. "I would have thought you'd have at least enough dignity to admit I was right when it came to my happiness, but obviously I was wrong. _I_ have mo trouble admitting that, either!"

Does Logan even know?"

Rory and Jess answered simultaneously, Rory saying yes and Jess saying no.

Jess looked over at Rory inquisitively, expecting an explanation. He got one.

"Jess, give me a chance to explain. I ran into him at the mall and he saw I was pregnant and asked who's it was, so I told him. I was going to tell you, I swear!"

"Mmmhmm," Jess nodded, "And how long ago was this?"

"About a month," Rory said ashamedly.

"A month," he repeated. "You've known for a WHOLE month! And _when_ were you planning on telling me?"

"I don't know, Jess." All the yelling had Rory almost in tears.

"I have to leave this place," Jess said bluntly then rose from his chair and head towards the exit.

Rory made the conscious decision not to go after him. She would deal with him later.

"Mom," Lorelai said, "We should probably get going. Thank you very much for dinner."

Emily nodded. "Very well. We'll see you next week."

"Yes, we will. We can see ourselves out."

"Alright," said Emily.

Once they were outside, Rory timidly asked Lorelai, "Mom, can I come home with you tonight?"

"Oh, Hon, that goes without saying," Lorelai said and pulled Rory into a tight embrace.

At least the night was over.

A/N: Review please! 1 to 5 scale


	17. Red Scribbles

A/N: You must think you are dreaming. Am I breaking a record or what!? Two days, baby! I am so proud. I think the updates will be coming more quickly now. All my projects are about done, so I have much more time now. I still expect a lot of reviews, though because I only got like 5 for the past two chapters! Seriously, even if you hate it, I want reviews. And if you didn't review the previous chapters yet, I want you to do that too. Even if you just use my rating system, please review. Think of it as gratitude for the quick update. Thank you for being loyal readers!

Chapter 17: Red Scribbles

It was Thursday of the following week, and Rory and Jess stilled had not talked. She had tried calling him, but to no prevails. When she woke up on this particular morning, she could no longer stand the uncertainty of where their relationship stood and the emptiness of not seeing or talking to him daily. So, she decided to take action. Since it was a Thursday and Rory was a Monday Wednesday Friday student, she woke up early and drove to Philadelphia, forcing Jess to talk to her.

When she finally arrived, she sat in the car for a few moments, gathering herself and running through what she was going to say for the millionth time. When she felt ready, she approached the door and knocked. Jess answered after a little while in his sweats and a t-shirt, looking as though he had not shaved since the last time Rory saw him.

"Hey," he greeted expressionlessly.

"Hey," Rory mimicked the monotone voice.

Jess was not moving from his spot on the doorframe, so Rory finally asked, "May I come in?" politely.

"Sure," Jess shrugged, sluggishly moving away from the frame and opening the door wider.

As he led her into his sitting room, Rory began to speak. "So, I tried calling…" she paused then continued, "a _bunch _of times…"

"I know. I didn't answer," he finished for her.

"Oh," said Rory, sounding a bit disappointed. _Hadn't he missed her?_ "Well, I was getting worried. And I missed you." She looked up to see his reaction to that. _Nothing._ "So I came here."

"I can't say I'm glad," Jess replied jerkily.

Rory was getting really frustrated. "Jess! I at least need to know a little bit more about how you feel and what you're thinking. Give me more than two word responses, damn it!"

"So-rry! I'm just not feeling really _chatty_ today."

Rory growled in exasperation. "Please, Jess."

"Fine, Rory!" Jess shouted. _Finally! Some emotion. Not exactly _good_ emotion, but still…_ "I'll talk! You told me that you weren't going to tell Logan, correct?"

"I told you, I didn't mean to…" she was cut off.

"Yes or no question, Rory."

"Yes," Rory timidly replied.

"Okay, and I said to you that if you, God forbid, at any time decided you wanted to tell him, that would be fine with me, correct?"

"Yes." She was beginning to feel really ashamed.

"All I asked, _all I asked_" he repeated, "was that you tell me. That was all I wanted. A simple 'I think I want to tell Logan' would have done it, Rory. Don't you even respect me that much? I am your boyfriend, is it crazy for me to expect a bit of loyalty?"

"No, it's not. I'm sorry." Rory apologized sincerely. "I'm so sorry. You're so right. I should have told you."

Almost satisfied but not wanting to express it quite yet, he kept up his tough-guy act for one more line. "Damn right you should have told me!"

Rory sighed, recognizing that he was marveling in his confidence. "Can I just tell you the story?"

Jess lifted his hand, signifying her to go ahead. Rory told the story of how she ran into Logan at the mall and everything that happened, adding "sorry"s after every few words.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, you should have told me, but at least you didn't call him or anything. I really need to know about these things. I'm a little sensitive in the Logan area. Girls think that they are the only ones that need reassurance, but seriously, guys need it too sometimes. Sorry for being such a jerk, though."

"I _completely_ deserved it." Rory replied humbly.

"So, does this mean…?" Jess looked at her inquisitively.

Rory gave a slight, sly smile and leaped a few inches off the floor into Jess's open arms. He lifted her so her feet dangled just a few inches above the ground and she kissed him smack on the lips. Jess pulled away and Rory smiled at him before he placed her back down.

"So, besides planning what I was going to say to 'win you back' on my drive here, I was thinking about some things we need to discuss."

"You never lost me, so you never needed to win me back, but things like what?"

"Like… where are we going to live once this little girl is born?" Rory asked, placing both of her hands on her protuberating stomach. "Here? Stars Hollow? New Haven?"

Jess shrugged. "Anywhere is really fine with me. What do you think?"

"Well, I've always kind of imagined me raising my kids in Stars Hollow," Jess nodded and Rory continued, adding some sarcasm to her voice. "… But as long as we're together, I could live homeless on the streets of the Big Apple," she swooned facetiously.

Jess chuckled. "Still calling it the 'Big Apple', 'ey?"

"Habit," Rory shrugged.

"Well, Stars Hollow is fine with me, but we do have jobs to consider."

"You are pretty portable with your job, aren't you? I mean, can't you write from anywhere?"

"Yep, but what about you?" he asked.

"There are plenty of newspapers that are commuting distance from Stars Hollow. I'm sure I could find something. If not, there is always the internet to write for," Rory said, realizing she might be giving up her New York Times dream to fulfill her Stars Hollow dream. She was okay with that, however.

"True, true," agreed Jess. "So, Stars Hollow it is!"

"I thought you hated Stars Hollow!"

"Well, not _all_ the memories are bad..." he said, reminiscing. "Besides, it would be nice to have Luke and Lorelai to depend on. And we can be there for them, too."

Rory nodded in agreement. "But where in Stars Hollow? How are we _ever_ gonna afford a house?"

"Oh, I've got an idea about that," Jess smirked slyly as he started walking towards his home office.

"What? Jess? Where are you going? Come back. Should I come with you?"

"No. I'll be right back. Wait here."

Rory sat down on the couch. She was getting tired of standing. _I wonder what he is doing_ she thought curiously, but as soon as that much had run through her head, Jess was back, and he was holding a giant stack of paper.

Confused, Rory asked, "What's that?"

"I was going to wait until the baby was born to show you this, but since you asked and it seems like a good time…" without any further words, he reached out to hand the stack of papers to Rory, but then, before she could grab it, he pulled it back, flipped a few pages and wrote something in red pen. He replaced the pages to their original position and handed the stack to Rory.

The first page was a title page. It read:

**Verisimilitude**

Jess Mariano

"Oh my God, Jess! You wrote a book!?"

He nodded. "Keep going." Rory sensed he was eager for something.

Rory flipped through the next few pages, basically all copyright information and what not, but then she got to the dedication page and read.

_This book is dedicated to my beautiful and loving __girlfriend__, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. She is my world. I would not have been able to go anywhere in my life without her. She was my inspiration for the writing of this book and for that I truly thank her._

_Girlfriend_ was crossed out and fiancé was written in Jess's red scribbles above it with a question mark next to it.

Rory had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Jess and smiled.

A/N: REVIEWWWWWWW!

p.s. Thank you to broadwaychic810 for coming up with the title Verisimilitude. Love ya! Also, thanks to CSIGirlie08 for helping me write this story and in particular, the last few chapters.


End file.
